


Aki keres az talál

by Aloavera



Series: Az Enklávé Renegát [2]
Category: Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloavera/pseuds/Aloavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallout 3 és New Vegas crossover, az „Enklávé Renegát” folytatása.<br/>A Magányos Vándor küldetést kap, megbízója nem más, mint az Enklávé. De úgy dönt, hogy teljesíti a feladatot, amit rábíztak, elmegy a Mojave sivatagba, és felkutatja az eltünt Futárt. Az Enklávé biztosít rá okot, hogy ne mondhasson nemet! A széria első részében a New Vegasból megismert futár kapott identitást, most a Fallout 3 főhőse is nevet és nemet kap!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A hős visszatér

Washington romjai közt, valahol egy egykori zálogház épen maradt épületében járunk. Egy sportos testalkatú, harcipáncélban lévő alak térdelt egy széf előtt. Már igencsak hosszú ideje dolgozott a jó nehéznek bizonyult széfajtó kinyitásán. Nem tudta, mit rejt a fekete fémdoboz, de bízott benne, hogy nem pár tucat értéktelen papír vagy háború előtti pénz rejlik az ajtó mögött.   
A karján lévő pibboyán közben Three Dog megunhatatlan műsorát hallgatta. A lemezlovas arról panaszkodott, hogy már bő féléve, hogy nem hallott semmit a pusztaság hőséről, a menedékszökevényről, a százegyes menedék kölykéről. Féltette, hisz a kölyök már négy éve, hogy magára vállalta a környék jótevője szerepét, és bizony azalatt az idő alatt sok ellenséget gyűjtött.   
Bejelentkezése végén az egyre agresszívabbá vált mirelurkokra hívta fel a pusztaságlakók figyelmét, amik a főváros romjai közti elzártabb vízpartokon portyáznak. A tisztavíz valahogy méregként hat rájuk, és amelyiket nem öli meg, azt agresszívvá teszi.  
Egy reccsenés hangja keveredett a rádióműsorba, de az nem az éterből jött, hanem a széf zárjából.

\- Ó, a fenébe! – bosszankodott felháborodva a férfi. – Ez volt az utolsó hullámcsatom!  
Dühében a zárba nyomta a csavarhúzót, és megpróbálta erővel kinyitni, azonban a zárból jövő reccsenéssel csak annyit ért el, hogy azt már később hullámcsattal sem tudta volna kinyitni. 

\- Nincs ma szerencsém... – állt fel végül a széf mellől, miközben pibboyából Butcher Pete balladája hallatszott.   
\- Lehet, hogy neked nincs, de nekünk annál inkább!

A gúnyolódó hangnem és a többesszám használatának hallatán a férfi egyből az oldalán csüngő plazmapisztolya után nyúlt.   
A Talon Company emberei folyton a közelben koslattak, így biztos volt benne, hogy pár jól nevelt bérgyilkos jött kivégezni őt, csak szerencséjére időt adtak neki arra, hogy felkészülhessen a harcra.   
A hang felé fordult, mire meglepődve látta, hogy nem a bérgyilkos banda emberei vannak a hátánál, hanem két pokoltűzszervópáncélos enklávé harcos meg egy tiszt. A katonák rászegezték plazmapuskájukat, a tiszt viszont ölbetett kézzel állt a férfival szemben. 

\- Nyugodj meg, te Pusztaság Hőse! Nem akarunk mi ártani neked! Pedig hidd el, legszívesebben hátba lőttelek volna, abban a pillanatban, hogy megláttalak!  
\- Akkor engedd meg, hogy én tisztább harcnemet válasszak! Én a szemeid közé célzok, csak hogy lásd, ki lőtt agyon!  
\- Mondtam, Junior, hátrább az agarakkal! Azért jöttünk, hogy elvigyünk Chicagóba! Valaki beszélni akar veled!  
\- Itt vagyok, jöjjön és beszéljen velem személyesen!  
\- Nem úgy megy az! És mellesleg biztos örülni fogsz egy ismerős arcnak! Hallom, már féléve kerülöd a társaságot! Hogy-hogy Three Dog nem tudja, hogy Amata Almodovarral romantikázgattok a Tempenny Toronyban?  
\- A magánéletemhez semmi közötök!  
\- Persze, hogy nincs. Nem is akarom tudni, hogy miért hárman, azzal a zselés hajú Butch Deloriával, lakjátok azt az egy szobát!  
\- Na, most lett belőletek elegem!

A sarokba szorított férfi gondolkodás nélkül tüzelt. A tiszt felé célzott, aki viszont már tapasztalt katona révén fel volt készülve egy hasonló támadásra, így még idejében sikerült lehajolnia. Még azelőtt, hogy a plazmalövedék elérte volna.   
A két konzervdoboz közben megindult a tisztre összpontosító férfi felé. Eddig nem tapasztalt sebességgel rohanták le. Mire Junior fel tudott egyáltalán ocsúdni, a két nehézpáncélos harcos már a falnak szorította. 

\- Hogy a fenébe lettetek ilyen gyorsak? – lihegte.   
\- Irány, Chicago! – szólt a tiszt megigazgatva fején a sapkáját. 

A csapat élén kivezette a társaságot a romok közül. A szűk utcán végigmenve egy parkhoz értek, aminek közepén három agyonlőtt szupermutáns teteme feküdt, mögöttük pedig egy vertibird várta utasait.   
Több órás repülés várt a Magányos Vándorra, aki mint kiderült, az utóbbi időben valóban magányosan tengette életét, mert ugyan az igaz volt, hogy a Tempenny Toronyban biztosított otthonát két gyermekkori barátja lakta, de ő az „eltűnése” óta végig a főváros környékén sertepertélt.   
Későeste értek el Chicagóba, vagyis oda, ami a városból maradt, és amit az Enklávé kisajátított magának. A hatalmas falakkal körbevett városrész láttán Juniornak Raven Rock jutott eszébe. Legalábbis külsőre eléggé hasonlított az Enklávé egykori főhadiszállására, amit maga a Magányos Vándor rombolt le még 2277-ben.   
A vertibird a bázison kívül szállt le, hogy a férfi ne láthassa, milyen és mekkora pontosan a hely, ahova elhurcolták.   
Egy óriási fekete kapu elé vitték, ami fölött őrtornyokból Teslapáncélos harcosok figyelték a csapatot.   
A kapun túl rendezett házak, utcák voltak láthatóak, amíg csak a szem ellátott, és ameddig csak a falak húzódtak. Ugyan látszottak még a posztapokaliptikus körülmények, de már inkább hasonlított egy megmenekült városrészre, mint kétszázéves lomtelepre.   
Az egykori menedéklakónak nem volt ideje bámészkodni, elrablói a központi épületbe vitték. Ez volt az egyedüli épület, amit újanon húzhattak fel, mivel kimondottan Enklávé stílusban épült, és a legmodernebb biztonsági felszerelésekkel volt ellátva. Különböző enklávé páncélzatba öltözött katonák és fehér köpenyes tudósok keresztezték útjukat, amíg elértek egy nagy szobába. Alighogy a Magányos Vándor belépett, becsukódott utána az ajtó, és a férfi azon kapta magát, hogy ott áll egy irodában, teljesen fegyvertelenül.   
A tágas teremre két irányból nyílt ajtó. A férfi az egyiken lett beküldve, de másik oldalt is nyitva volt az ajtó, és mivel abban a szobában nem látott senkit, gondolta, hogy a másik teremben lesz az, aki annyira beszélni akar vele. Megkerülte hát a terem közepén álló irodai asztalt, majd a fémszekrények mentén átment egy kevésbé dolgozószoba jellegű terembe. Az már inkább egy háború előtti lakás nappalijához hasonlított, mint egy irodára. Az ajtóból rá lehetett látni egy sarokülőre, amellett egy szépen megmunkált, lakkozott faszekrény állt, míg oldalt egy óriáskivetítőn néhány kép ismétlődött. A képek egy sivatagos tájon készültek: az első egy temetőben készült, egy kiásott sírról, a második egy fehér házról, a harmadik egy, a férfi számára addig még sosem látott robot modellről, ami téglaalakú, de egyben emberi kinézetű volt, és kerekeken gurult, a feje magasságába pedig egy monitor volt beszerelve, amin egy mosolygó cowboy volt látható. A következő öt-hat kép különböző településekről készült, de a férfi egyiket sem ismerte.   
Valaki viszont, aki az óriáskivetítő előtt állt, és aki egymagában várta odabent a „vendéget”, igencsak ismerősen hatott Juniornak. A világosszürke, szinte fehér ballonkabát, a rövid, ősz haj és fekete csizma, ami a kabát alól kilátszott egy régi ismerősét juttatta eszébe, akivel négy éve találkozott utoljára, és akit a saját kezével lökött bele a Jefferson Rotundájában a sugárszennyezett vízbe.   
Tudta jól, hogy nem lehet az ezredes, hisz a férfit előtte csúnyán megsebezte, már eleve úgy sikerült a közelébe érnie, hogy elérhesse, és bizony abban a radioaktív zagyvalékban már biztos nem volt esélye a túlélésre.   
Kicsit zavarta, hogy nem sikerült meggyőzze a férfit, hogy adja fel a tervét, hogy nincs esélye ellene, hisz megígérte Elaine Roninnak, hogy mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy elkerülje a harcot a nő férjével, azonban ahhoz a másik fél beleegyezése is szükséges lett volna, Autumn viszont hallani sem akart békés megoldásról. Hárman kettő ellen amúgyis jobb felállás volt, csak hát úgy Sarah Lyons, mint ő felértek egy tucat jól képzett katonával.   
A Magányos Vándor olyannyira belefeledkezett az emlékeibe, hogy azt sem vette észre, mikor jöttek be utána, mert már csak arra figyelt fel, amikor a hátánál a tiszt megszólalt:

\- Ezredes, teljesítettük a parancsot! James Smith Juniort sértetlenül a bázisra szállítottuk!  
\- Mi a rák? – hüledezett James Jr. – Azt megértem, hogy négy éve megüresedett az ezredesi pozíció, de felétek minden ezredes úgy fest, mint Augustus Autumn?   
\- Ó, tehát emlékszel a nevemre. Micsoda megtiszteltetés... – fordult szembe vendégével az addig neki háttal álló ezredes, akinek nemcsakhogy a hangja egyezett meg a Junior emlékeiből ismert Autumn ezredes hangjával, de az arca is ugyanaz volt.   
\- Ezt nem hiszem el... Hogy a kénköves bűnbánatba élted túl? Láttalak elmerülni!  
\- Úgy, ahogy előtte a sugárzást is túléltem!  
\- De bazd meg, vizet már csak nem lélegezhetsz! Vagy kopoltyúd is van?!  
\- Szívós vagyok. Olyan, mint maga az Enklávé. Bárki megpróbálhatja elpusztítani, csak sebeket ejt rajta, de erősebben tér vissza, mint annak előtte! De lásd, James Smith Junior, én nem vagyok egyáltalán az a bosszúálló fajta... Ajánlatot teszek neked! Te segítesz előkeríteni számomra valakit, én pedig cserébe visszaadok neked valakit!  
\- Miről beszélsz egyáltalán, és miből gondolod, hogy valaha is segítenék az apám gyilkosának? – kérdezte a férfiú idegesen.   
\- Junior, neked nagyon rossz az emlékező tehetséged, ha engem vádolsz az apád meggyilkolásával! Ha jól emlékszem, ő ölte meg két emberemet, miközben öngyilkosságot követett el!  
\- És ki lőtte le előbb azt a szerencsétlen asszisztensnőt? Apa csak félt, hogy Dr. Lee-vel és velem is végeznél, azonnal azt követően hogy őt agyonlőtted, miután megkaptad volna tőle a helyes paramétereket!  
\- Ki tudja, mi történt volna, fiatalember... A lényeg, hogy éppen most, ezekben a percekben küldik át a Pib-Boyodra a Mojave sivatag részletes térképét. Ó, ez a hang biztos az volt... Ez pedig a célegyén jelenlegi tartózkodási helye...

Junior a karján lévő szerkezetre nézett. Valóban kapott egy új térképet, és rajta már ott villogott egy új célkereszt.

\- Miből gondolod, hogy segítek neked? – emelte le tekintetét a pibboyról a férfi.   
\- Gyere utánam, mutatok valamit!

A fiatalnak nem igen maradt választása, ugyanis alighogy az ezredes elment mellette, a mellette álló tiszt egy szolgálati pisztolyt nyomott a fiú oldalához, majd fejével intett neki, hogy kövesse az ezredest.   
Kimentek az irodából, és az imént bejárt folyosón visszamentek a lépcsőkhöz, ahol feljebb mentek még egy emeletet. Ott bementek jobbra a harmadik ajtón.   
Egy kicsi, sötét szobába értek be. Egy ablak elé mentek, amin nem lehetett átlátni, mert egy sötétítő takarta. Az ezredes intett a tisztnek, hogy menjen ki, majd ahogy becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, mindkettőjüket elfedte a sötétség. 

\- Mi ez a beteg tréfa? – kérdezte Junior.   
\- Félkészültél?   
\- Ha azt mondom, hogy nem, elengedsz?   
\- Úgy beszélsz, mintha lefogtalak volna.   
\- Tudod, hogy értem...

Az ezredes megcsóválta ősz fejét, majd az ablak mellé lépett, és miután mutatóujjával benyomott a hangosbeszélőn egy gombot, kiadta a parancsot, hogy húzzák el a sötétítőt.   
Amint teljesítették a parancsot, a kicsi szoba egyből fénybe borult.   
Junior előbb a szeme elé kapta a kezét, de alighogy megszokta a fényt, máris maga elé nézett.   
Szemei elkerekedtek, amint felismerte a túlsó teremben fekvő testet. 

\- A-a-apa? – dadogott hitetlenkedve.   
\- Ha lecserélnéd ezt a kakastaréjt a fejedről még akár össze is lehetne keverni téged vele – jegyezte meg epésen az ezredes.   
\- De hisz láttam összeesni... Mégis hogyan...  
\- Amint észrevették, hogy túlélte, Eden elnökúr menten ideküldte. És, ha belegondolunk, te hálából hidegvérrel meggyilkoltad szeretett elnökünket...  
\- Mi van vele, Autumn?! Látom, hogy gépekre van kötve, azt is, hogy lekötöztétek, és négy őr védi! Magához tért, bántottátok? Mit akarsz tőlem, Autumn, mire kellek neked?   
\- Apád egy hete magához tért. Eleinte, a nyugtatók hatására elég kába volt, de amint összeszedte kicsit magát, megmutatta, hogy kitől örökölte a fia a túlélési ösztöneit! Bár az igaz, hogy ő egy fokkal emberségesebb nálad, akit csak tudott, azt leütött. Már valóban csak végső helyzetben folyamodott éles fegyverhez. Azonban, akár a kicsi fia, ő is gyilkolt, ezért aztán nem volt választásom, muszáj volt lekötöztessem, és állandó fegyveres őrséget rendeltem mellé! Mesterséges kómába helyeztettem, és addig abban is marad, amíg meg nem találod nekem azt, akitől a pibboyodon a jel jön! Siess, fiú, mert minden egyes másodperccel közelebb sodrod apádat a halálához!


	2. Irány Vegas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Wasteland! Előbb azonban még a fiú hazatér, hogy felpakoljon a hosszú útra. ;D

A kísértetháznak kinéző Tempenny Torony udvarán egy vertibird csapta fel teljesen a homokot és a port. Egy punk frizurás, huszonéves fiatal ugrott ki a gépből, és körbe sem nézett, úgy rohant a bejárat felé.   
Odabent andalító zene szólt, a férfit azonban hidegen hagyott minden külső hatás. Végigszaladt a nagy termen, átugrotta az üresen álló asztalt, és a lifthez szaladva, beszállt, majd az emeletre ment.   
Felérve rögtön jobbra fordult, és berohant az első ajtón. Egy robot ott kószált a szobában. Amikor felfigyelt a gazdájára, máris odalebegett hozzá, de Juniort ő sem izgatta.   
Az ágyára hajított egy hátizsákot, és nekiállt összepakolni mindazt, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy utazása közben szüksége lehet.   
Egyedül akkor mutatott érdeklődést a külvilág iránt, amikor meghallotta a közeledő léptek zaját. Valaki futólépésben közeledett a szoba felé, majd kopogás nélkül benyitott a csukott ajtón. 

\- Junior! – kiáltotta a fekete hajú nő. – Mégis mit keres a kertben az Enklávé vasmadara?!  
\- Ne haragudj, Amata, de nincs időm magyarázkodni. De ígérem, ha visszatértem, majd mindenre kielégítő választ adok!  
\- Dehát, Junior... Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan! Várj már!  
\- Charon! Charon, merre vagy?! Ember, nálam van a szerződésed! Szükségem van a segítségedre!  
\- Dehát, Junior, mi történt?!  
\- Figyelj, Amata, hidd el, legszívesebben elmondanék neked mindent, de egyszerűen az a helyzet, hogy még magam sem hiszem el, amit láttam! Mellesleg meg versenyt futok az idővel. Meg kell leljek valakit, de amint elvittem ezeknek a fatökű lepkevadászoknak, ígérem, hogy visszajö... visszajövök, és hozok magammal még valakit! Addig viszont azt kérem, hogy Butch-al menjetek vissza a százegyes menedékbe!   
\- No, no! Arról szó sem lehet! Bármibe is másztál bele, mi egy csapat vagyunk, együtt csináljuk végig!  
\- Egyedül egy személy tarthat velem, és az Charon lesz!  
\- Felejtsd el, Junior! Én megyek veled!  
\- Amata, te vagy az egyetlen igaz barátom. Belebolondulnék, ha bajod esne. Charon jön, erről nem nyitok vitát!  
\- Akkor keresd meg! Két órája elmentek Butch-al, felderíteni a torony alatt húzódó alagutakat! Ja, és mellesleg ezidő alatt már kétszer is elmondhattad volna eddig, hogy mi folyik itt!  
\- Két perc, Amata. Két perc múlva felszállok arra a vertibirdre, odakint, és ha addig nem készülsz el, itt hagylak!

A lány kinyitotta a száját, azonban válasz helyett elrohant összepakolni. Sietségében nyitva hagyta szobája ajtaját, így még időben észrevette a lift hangját. Félig lezárt hátitáskáját a vállára kapva kirohant a szobából. Látta, hogy a lift már lefelé tart,de alig indult még el, így aztán ő a lépcsőn indult lefelé.   
Kettessével vette a lépcsőfokokat, csakhogy időben leérjen, de a lift már így is leért, mire Amata kiért a lépcsőházból. Ekkor futva indult kifelé.   
Odakint a hadászati helikopter propellerei már javában működtek, és már az ajtót készültek felhúzni. Amata vad iramban szaladt a gép felé, és bár az ajtó bezáródott előtte, a lány felugrott a jobb oldali hátsókerékre.  
A gép megkezdte a felszállást, azonban a lány súlya miatt képtelen volt egyenesen felszállni, és mivel a kereket sem tudták volna a helyére húzni, és így veszélyeztette volna a repülést, ezért kénytelenek voltak visszaereszkedni.   
Ahogy arra számítani lehetett, igazi jó vita kerekedett a két gyerekkori barát között, viszont az enklávé tiszt parancsára, amint behúzták a gépbe Amatát, azonnal lezárták az ajtót, és megkezdték a felszállást!  
Több órás repülés következett, ami alatt a vertibird egyik utasának száját sem hagyta el egyetlen szó sem! Pedig milyen hangzavar volt azonnal azután, hogy Amatát beengedték.   
Négy óra múlva, amikor leszálltak, a két fiatal már azt hitte, megérkeztek, viszont a tiszt felvilágosította őket, hogy szó sincs róla, csak meg kell tankolni a gépet, hogy folytatni tudja útját.   
Újabb órák teltek el ezek után, amit a Pusztaság Hőse a levegőben volt kénytelen tölteni, örök ellenségei társaságában.   
Tényleg nem akarta magával vinni Amatát. A lány túl fontos volt neki ahhoz, hogy bármi nemű veszélynek kitegye, most mégis ott ült mellette, azok között a félelmetes katonák közt, és jóformán azt sem tudta, hogy hova tartanak.   
Nem is tudott válaszolni Amatának, amikor a lány rákérdett a lényegre. 

\- Mégis hova megyünk? – kérdezte a lány Juniorra nézve.   
\- Meg kell találjunk valakit – próbált kitérő választ adni.  
\- Jó, jó! De pontosan hol? Mert azt látom, hogy már rég elhagytuk a Betonpusztát. 

Junior is figyelte a tájat, így ő is jól tudta, hogy már rég nem az otthonuk közelében vannak. Point Lookoutra menet már hozzászokott a végeláthatatln víz látványához, de ott, a vertibird fedélzetén azért az a látvány mégis másabb volt. 

\- Hé, Junior! – lökte oldalba barátját Amata. – Nem feleltél!  
\- Goodsprings a célállomás! – felelt a fiú helyett a tiszt.   
\- Goodsprings? – ismételte meg a férfi szavait a lány. – Még sosem hallottam róla...  
\- New Vegas közelében fekszik.   
\- A Mojave sivatag a cél? – kérdezte meglepődve Amata.   
\- Nem is volt olyan rossz ötlet magaddal hozni a csajt – vigyorgott a tiszt Juniorra. – Ő láthatóan jobban ki fogja magát ismerni a terepen, mint te, „kedves barátom”...  
Junior elmosolyodott, majd a tiszt szemébe mélyen belenézve megjegyezte.

\- Elképzeltelek egy golyóval a homlokodban, „kedves barátom”. Véleményem szerint nem is állna neked rosszul.   
\- Ne izgulj, Junior, megkapod a golyóidat, amikkel azt csinálsz majd, amit csak akarsz. Például a gatyádba is betehetsz kettőt, mert úgy hallottam, hogy abból hiány van odalent!  
\- Ide érzik a félelmed, kedvesem – vágott vissza Junior. – Jobb is, ha félsz tőlem, mert ha én egyszer pofán ütlek, még az anyád sem fog többé rád ismerni!

A százegyes menedékből megszökött férfiú és az enklávé tiszt ezek után sem hagyták abba egymás cukkolását, így bár az adrenalint meg a tesztoszteront szinte már vágni lehetett a levegőben, de legalább már nem unalmas némaságban telt a repülőút maradék része.   
Nem lehet tudni, hogy ki örült jobban, mikor leszálltak, és a tiszt elsőként kiszállva levitte a fiatalok felszerelését a gépről, majd egy frissen ásott sírba hajította, mindenesetre úgy Amata, mint a szervópáncélos katonák fellélegeztek, amikor végre megszabadultak egymástól. Junior azért még ügyelt arra, hogy vállával jó erősen nekimenjen a tisztnek, miközben elmentek egymás mellett, de a lényeg, hogy senkinek sem esett bántódása a csapatból azon a szép, napsütéses délutánon.


	3. Ügyelj a skorpiókkal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Néhány ismerős hely, néhány ismerős név...

Amata és Junior egy temetőben találták magukat, és ahogy a fiú a Pibboyára néztek, rájött, hogy a legelső bejelölt, ám még felfedezetlen terület a közelben nem más, mint Goodsprings, a hely, ahova menniük kellett. Közben látta, hogy céljuk jóval távolabb van, valahol északnyugaton, és nem elég, hogy messze volt, de még egyre jobban távolodott is tőlük. 

\- Ez nagyon nem jó... – bukott ki belőle.   
\- Mi baj, Junior? – kérdezte Amata.   
\- Csak az, hogy nagyon messze tettek ki azok a szerencsétlen barmok!   
\- Hova megyünk egyáltalán?   
\- Bár tudnám, Amata... Meg kell találnunk valakit. Méghozzá lehetőleg minél előbb.   
\- Kit keresünk?   
\- Fogalmam sincs...  
\- Tessék? Hogy érted, hogy nem tudod, kit keresünk?   
\- Kicsit megzavarodtam, amikor megláttam...  
\- Kit láttál meg? Miről beszélsz egyáltalán?   
\- Amata... – lépett oda gyerekkori cimborájához Junior. – Ígérem, Amata, idővel mindent megértessz majd. Most csak annyit kérek, hogy ne faggass tovább. Minél előbb nyomára bukkanunk annak a valakinek, visszavisszük az Enklávénak, és kész!   
\- Mi ütött beléd, Junior? Nem ismerek rád! Mit tettek veled, hogy ennyire kiforgattak önmagadból?   
\- Velem semmit, Amata, de hogy vele mit tehetnek, abba bele sem merek gondolni...  
\- Mi... miről beszélsz?   
\- Gyere, Amata!

A fekete hajú lány fejcsóválva hagyta, hogy barátja a karjánál fogva húzza maga után.   
A temetőből az ösvényt követve, a közeli település felé igyekeztek, amikor egyszercsak a bozótosból előkerült egy sárgás-barna színű skorpió.  
Mindketten megtorpantak a rozsdás pléhkasznira hasonlító élőlény láttán. Ez a skorpió fajta a Mojave területén nagyon elterjedt volt, és bár méreteiben nem érte utol a szokványosnak mondható kifejlett sugorpiókat, de azért attól még azok az állatok is ugyanolyan veszélyesek tudtak lenni.   
Amata előrántotta oldaláról a pisztolyát, azonban Junior intett neki, hogy hagyja őrá a vészesen gyorsan közeledő fenevadat. A férfiú kényelmesen kivette az övén csüngő tokból a harcikését. Azzal készült ellátni a skorpió baját, épp csak az állat gyorsaságával nem számolt...   
A skorpió pillanatok alatt odaért a magabiztos férfi közelébe, és bár Junior egyetlen vágással átmetszette az állat torkán a páncél vastagságú bőrt, a skorpióban még maradt annyi erő, hogy farkával Junior keze felé csapjon. A támadás nem okozott a férfiban kárt, de bár benne nem okozott kárt, a csuklóján lévő Pibboyt tönkretette.   
Junior szitkozódva kapott kezéhez, jobban mondva a betört előlapú ketyeréhez, ami addig zöldes fényt adott ki magából, most viszont elsötétült minden rajta.   
A kéregskorpióval való harc bizony nem várt meglepetéssel zárult, és bizony nem a kellemesebbik fajtából valóval. 

\- Kell találjak egy esztergapadot... – jegyezte meg halkan Junior, miközben már az alattuk elterülő település felé menetelt.   
Amata aggódva nézett barátja után, majd ő is odaszaladt Junior mellé, és együtt siettek le a kicsiny településhez.  
A lány érdeklődve nézte a városka nevét jelző táblát, amin az állt: „Legyen egy napsütötte napod Goodsprings-ben”.   
Tehát Goodsprings a neve ennek a porfészeknek, elmélkedett Amata. És míg ő azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy megtudja, hol vannak, s a helyet be tudja lőnni a Pibboyán, addig Junior egy embert keresett, aki ki tudta segíteni. Egy kukoricás közepén végül ráakadt egy farmerre, aki miután végighallgatta a fiatalok rövid bemutatkozását, helybeigazította őket. A központban lévő vegyeskereskedéshez küldte őket, mondván, hogy Chetnél, az eladónál minden kacat kapható, és még munkapadot is találnak az üzlet oldalán.   
Juniornak nem is kellett több, el sem köszönt jóformán, csak rohant a mutatott irányba.   
Most, hogy megfelelő helyet talált, levette karjáról a pibboyt, és sebtében szétkapta. Kiváló ezermester hírében állt a Betonpusztán, és bizony ez a tulajdonsága most is kapóra jött. Néhány percnyi aprólékos vizsgálódást követően megállapította, hogy a képernyőn kívül egy szenzormodul is kicserélésre vár, de láthatóan sem a merevlemez sem a processzor nem sérült. Bizakodóan lépett be végül a kis boltba, remélve, hogy az eladónak van mindkét sérült alkatrészből, Chet viszont rossz hírrel szolgált. Ő nem tartott hasonló ketyeréket a boltjában, és a próba-szerencse módszerére alapuló, fosztogatásnak is mondható kutakodás mellett csak két nevet tudott megemlíteni, akiknél talán talál hasonlót: egyikük Gibson nagyi volt Novac közeléből, másikuk az öreg Nash volt, Primmből, aki mellesleg a Mojave Express alapítótagja is volt egyben.   
Junior fülét megütötte ez a név.

\- Mojave Express? – kérdezte Chettől.   
\- Igen – bólintott a borostás férfi –, a sivatag legjobban teljesítő futárszolgálatáról van szó. Eddig még sosem okoztak csalódást, az embereik is értik a dolgukat, és még szívósak is. Itt van például a környékünkön fejbelőtt Futár esete is...  
\- Fejbelőttek egy futárt? – kérdezte Amata, mire az eladó bólintással válaszolt. – Ejha, ez ám a veszélyes környék.   
\- És mindent egy chipért tettek... de a csaj aztán nem adta fel. Nem elég, hogy rekord idő alatt felépült, de utána még Ringo és a Powder Gengerek problémáját is megoldotta, majd azonnal utána útnak indult megkeresni azt, aki fejbe lőtte.   
\- Az az igazság, hogy mi is egy futárt keresünk – vallotta meg Junior.   
\- Tényleg? – nézett barátjára Amata. – Jó tudni...  
\- A Hatos Futárt.   
\- Pff... Ha csak két nappal korábban érkeztek, biztos találkoztatok volna vele. Az általatok keresett hatos számú nem más, mint a fejbelőtt futár...  
\- Egy nevet nem tudnál adni? – kérdezte Amata.   
\- Nekem nem mutatkozott be. Menjtek át a szomszédos csehóba, Trudy vagy Sunny talán kifaggatták a neve után. Esetleg keressétek fel Mitchell dokit. Ő abban a nagy fehér házban lakik a domboldal tetején.   
\- Köszönjük, Chet! – bólintott a férfi felé Junior, de fél lábbal már kint is volt az üzletből.

Amatával karöltve gyorsan átsiettek Trudy szalonjába. A kocsmában kifaggatták úgy a kocsmárosnőt, mint kutyás törzsvendégét, de egyik nő sem tudott többet mondani Chetnél. Trudy szerint a futárnak amnéziája volt még, mikor utoljára beszéltek, de a nő legutóbbi látogatásánál nem is találkoztak, csak Chethez ment be kereskedni, aztán meg a dokihoz ugrott be pár gyógyszerért.   
Újabb úticéljuk így a domboldal tetején elhelyezkedő fehér házikó volt, Goodsprings idő doktorának lakóhelye.   
Az erősen sántító férfi csak nehezen nyitott nekik ajtót, de aztán hamar beinvitálta vendégeit egy teára.   
Megtudták tőle, hogy a hatos futár valóban járt nála, és bár sok mindenről elbeszélgettek, főleg a férfi menedékben töltött éveiről, a lány amnéziájáról nem esett szó. Személyleírást viszont kaptak tőle, aminek alapján Juniornak valahogy Elaine jutott eszébe. Bár lehet, hogy csak amiatt, mert a doki azt mondta, hogy a lány magas, karcsú és krémbarna hajú.   
Miután még beszélgettek egy kicsit a menedékekről, és az azok közti különbségekről, hisz mind a hárman menedéklakók voltak egykoron, Amata és Junior elköszöntek az öreg doktortól, majd elindultak Primm felé.


	4. A gyors futár

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebben a fejezetben lekerül a lepel a Hatos Futár kilétéről!

Primmet két órás gyaloglás, és némi lövöldözés után érték el. Junior nem is gondolta volna, hogy Amata ennyire a hasznára lesz, hisz mivel neki nem volt jó karján a Pibboy, így nem maradt volna más számára, csak a térképolvasás. Mitchell dokinál azonban frissítették a lány ketyeréjén is a térképet, és immár a Mojave sivatag térképét böngészve indultak az addig még felfedezetlen helyszín felé.   
A kisváros határában több holttestet találtak leterítve. Legtöbbjükön kék ing volt, és az NCR katonái körülöttük sétálgatva jegyeztek fel róluk adatokat egy lapra.   
Amata kiváncsiságból odament az egyik katonához, és megkérdezte, hogy kik azok az illetők. A férfi komoran, és mellé nagyon unottan a lányra nézett, majd kurtán csak annyit válaszolt, hogy: „rabok”. Többet nem is tudtak belőle kiszedni, mivel otthagyta őket, s egy civilek elől elkerített táborba ment be.   
A két pusztasági menedékszökevény egymásra nézett, majd megvonták a vállukat. Mivel mindenki más is kerülte őket, úgy döntöttek, hogy bemennek a városkába.   
Egy közlékenyebb lakostól aztán megtudták, hogy a határban kiterített hullák bandatagok voltak, és speciel rossz fiúk. Az NCR emberei takarították ki őket a városból, miután a hatos futár megegyezett velük a városka nevében, hogy ezentúl Primm az NCR hatásköre alá tartozik. Az emberek nem örültek túlzottan az új vezetésnek, de legalább az életük már nem volt veszélyben, és még így is a kisebbik rossz történt velük.   
Ettől a bizonyos lakostól azt is megtudták, hogy merre találják a Nash rezidenciát, amit aztán hamarjában fel is kerestek.   
Csak az idős házaspár férfi tagját találták otthon, aki a vegyeskereskedése pultjánál állt, amikor beléptek a Mojave Express felirat alatti ajtón. 

\- Üdvözlet, fiatalok... – köszönt a két betérőnek az öreg eladó.   
\- Mr. Nash? – kérdezte Amata.  
\- Miben állhatok a fiatalok szolgálatára? – bólintott a férfi, mire Junior egyszercsak fegyvert ragadott, amikor a túlsó szobából kiberregett egy Eyebot.   
\- Hé-hé! – kiáltott az öreg, sebtében előkapva egy puskát, amit a fiúra emelt. – Hátrább az agarakkal, fiatalember! Nem illik ajtóstól rontani a házba! Nem tanított meg erre az apád?!  
\- Az ott egy Eyebot! – húzódott távolabb Amata is.   
\- Az ott Ed-E! – világosította fel a két fiatalt az öreg Nash. – Teljesen ártalmatlan. Az egyik futárom hagyta nálam, mert van egy beteg, bolond kutyája, amelyik nem jön ki a szerencsétlen robottal! Épp most nincs semmilyen munka, amit rábízhattam volna, ezért van most itt! De mit magyarázkodok én itt?!   
\- Az ott egy Enklávé Eyebot! – fogta még mindig Ed-E-re rá a pisztolyát Junior. – Elég bajom van már azokkal a bunkókkal, nem hiányzik még több szarság a nyakamba!  
\- Akkor tedd le a fegyvert, fiatalember! Ed-E a futárom tulajdona, nincs jogodban szétlőnni!

Miközben a két hímnemű egyed fegyverrel a kezükben egymást kóstolgatták, addig a társaság egyedüli nőnemű tagja kicsit jobban szemügyre vette az Eyebotot.   
Ahogy ott méricskélte, azt állapította meg, hogy kicsivel nagyobb a Betonpusztán található többi drónnál, valamint, hogy jóval komolyabban fel van szerelve a többinél. Például a fegyvere is sokkal kifinomultabbnak látszott.   
Ahogy ott nézte egyszercsak ez hagyta el a száját. 

\- Te, Junior, nem lehet, hogy ez valójában az a Renegát. Tudod, amiről Fawkes annó mesélt nekünk...  
\- Tata! – nézett rá Nash apóra Junior. – Jó lenne, ha megmutatnád, mi rejlik amögött a sok öndicsőitő egyetemista szlogennel telefirkált banner mögött!   
\- Csak annyi, hogy „ED-E”, kisherceg...  
\- Honnan tudod ilyen biztosan?  
\- Csak onnan, hogy már volt szerencsém szétszedni!  
\- Hallod, Amata, nem Sweet-E virít rajta, tehát nem ba...

Junior szavába az eyebot érdeklődő pittyegése vágott bele. Mit sem törődve a rácélzó lézerpisztollyal, odaröppent Junior elé, és mintha bólogatott volna, úgy pittyegett ott magának. 

\- Ez... – szólalt meg Amata, odaszaladva barátja mellé. – Junior, ezek morze-hangok: ti-tá-tá... Kommunikálni próbál velünk!  
\- Egy percet kapsz, fémkaszni, hogy elmagyarázd, mit akarsz! – kiáltott Ed-E-re Junior.  
\- Remélem, kisherceg – szólalt meg az öreg Nash –, hogy valamelyikőtök kettőtök közül ért a morze-ábécéhez, mert én nem ismerem egy „betűjét” sem!  
\- Sweet-E tudott velünk kommunikálni. Ha neki sikerült, ennek is összejön. Ha nem, akkor is gazdagabb lesz egy élménnyel. No, meg egy lézerlöveggel!

Ed-E harci zenéjét játszva nagy sietve ott hagyta Juniort. A férfi utána indult, ám Amata elkapta a karjánál fogva. 

\- Hagyd! – csóválta meg a fejét. – Nincs hozzá semmi közünk. Meg kell találjuk azt a bizonyos Hatos futárt!  
\- Augustát? – kérdezte az öreg Nash. – Mi dolgotok vele, fiatalok?   
\- Augusta? – kérdezett vissza Junior.   
\- Igen, kisherceg, ez a neve! Egyébként ő javította meg Ed-E-t is. Mondhatni, ő a gazdája!  
\- Tehát annak a futárnak, akit keresünk, Augusta a neve? – kérdezte Amata.   
\- Augusta a Mojave Express szolgálatában áll, és sokan csak Hatos Futárként ismerik. Ami azt illeti, nem rég történt vele egy kis baleset, aminek következtében rövidke ideig amnéziában szenvedett. De ma már úgy tudom, hogy teljesen felépült, és az emlékei is mind visszatértek.   
\- Ő volt, akit fejbe lőttek Goodspringsben?   
\- Látom, kisherceg, jól informált vagy...  
\- Egyébként a nevem James.  
\- Nekem a kisherceg tökéletesen megfelel... – vonta meg a vállát a férfi.   
\- Merre találjuk most ezt a nőt? – kérdezte Amata, megpróbálva váltani a témát.   
\- Nem mondta, de annyit tudok, hogy az utolsó két napban teljesen a Black Mountain rádió csatornáját hallgatta, és a helyi szupermutánsokról faggatózott.   
\- Helyi szupermutánsok? – kérdezte a két fiatal szinte teljesen egyszerre.   
\- Én sem igazán értem, mivel tőle hallottam először a Jacobstowni szupermutánsokról is, viszont állította, hogy ezek, akikről faggatózott, nem egyeznek azokkal a népekkel. De ne papoljak itt nektek tovább. Látom az arcotokon, hogy nem értitek miről is beszélek voltaképpen. Black Mountain-nél elég agresszív szupermutánsokról adtak jelentést a sivatagi felderítők. Senki sem tudja, miért olyan agresszívak, de Augustát ismerve, utána fog járni a dolgoknak.   
\- Mr. Nash – lépett közelebb a férfihez Amata. – Meg tudná mutatni ezen a térképen, hogy merre található Black Moutain?

Az idős férfi bólintott, majd félórával később Amata és Junior már Black Mountain felé tartottak.


	5. Futár vs. Menedékszökevény, avagy a nem is olyan nagy találkozás...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kicsit hosszúra sikerült hiatus után íme a folytatás. A következő fejezetek már ígérem, hogy hamarabb jönnek.

A Black Mountain rádió már jó ideje, hogy nem szórt adást. Amata eleinte a Pibboyát piszkálta, ám a többi rádióállomás tisztán, recsegés nélkül vehető volt, így aztán arra lehetett tippelni, hogy ez a sercegés, amit hallanak, azt jelzi, hogy valaki vagy valakik szánt szándékkal leállították az adást.

Megérzésük egyre jobban kezdett beigazoldóni, főleg, miután az egykori főúton haladva egyre több és több hullát fedeztek fel. Volt köztük földikutya maradványa, prérifarkasé is, de még két halálkarom holttestére is ráakadtak, majd ahogy egyre jobban haladtak hegynek felfelé, egyik agyonlőtt szupermutánst találták a másik után.

 

\- Úgy látom – szólalt meg Junoir –, hogy itt valaki nagy tisztogatást végzett.

\- Én is úgy látom... – helyeselt Amata. – Legyünk résen, Junior! Nem szeretnék meglepetéseket. Láthatóan mindenre lőnek, ami mozog.

\- Na, ezért én abban nem vagyok annyira biztos – mondta a fiú, fejével egy előttük lévő magas fickó felé intve. Egy szupermutáns volt az illető, és bár eléggé rémisztően festett, úgy nyakig felfegyverkezve, végül, mint kiderült, nem volt az az agresszív fajta.

Árgus szemekkel figyelte a közeledőket, de a vállán pihenő golyószórót nem izzította be, hanem a két utazó felé kiáltott.

 

\- Üdv, fiatalok! – köszönt illledelmesen. – Mi járatban erre?

\- Keresünk valakit – válaszolt Amata.

\- A Hatos Futárt! – helyesbített Junior.

\- Augustát? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét a szupermutáns.

\- Merre találjuk a hölgyet? – csillant fel Junior szeme.

\- Tabitha szerint jól van, bár én nem találkoztam vele, mióta segített elintézni a problémát. Szóval nem szolgálhatok mással, csak egy kicsit khm... hóbortos nőszemély meg a nagyképű robotja vallomásával.

\- Arra van? – mutatott Junior az átjátszók felé.

\- Tabitha azt állítja. Én megelégszek a szavával. Kivettem már mára a részem a csatákból – vetett egy fél pillantást a lábai előtt heverő szupermutánsokra.

\- A saját fajtádat írtod? – bukott ki Amatából.

\- Amata! – nézett barátnőjére a Magányos Vándor. – Ahogy a ghouloknál, úgy a szupermutánsoknál is vannak egyének, akiknek nem szállt el az agyuk. Példának okáért ott van Fawkes!

\- Hallod, fiú. Hasonlítasz a Futárra! Őt sem izgatta, hogy ki vagyok, mi vagyok. Amikor a kutyája megindult felém, ő gondolkodás nélkül visszahívta.

\- Junior vagyok – nyújtott kezet a szupermutáns felé a fiatal. – Ő pedig Amata.

\- Neil vagyok... – szorította meg a fiú tenyerét a férfi, Amata pedig érdeklődve nézte barátja kezét, hogy vajon nem kékült-e el a szorítástól, de mint kiderült, Juniornak azért már volt tapasztalata szupermutánsokkal.

 

Most, hogy barátságot kötöttek Neil-el, nem maradt más, minthogy megnézzék maguknak  közelebbről a füstölgő rádióállomást. Neil nem tudta megmondani nekik, hogy fenyegetheti-e őket még veszély, de megígérte, hogy utánuk megy, ha fegyverropogást hall.

Amata és Junior így bár nem érezték magukat nagyobb biztonságban, de azért ez a tény nem térítette el őket a terep felderítésétől.

Mindketten kibiztosított fegyverrel pásztázták a terepet, s ahogy egyre jobban haladtak előre, újabb szupermutánsokra lettek figyelmesek. Ezek is mind halottak voltak, Amata viszont az egyik mögé nézve megtorpant.

 

\- Pszt... – intett Junior felé. – Gyere ide...

\- Mi van? – kérdezte a fiú, teljesítve a lány óhaját.

\- Mi a rák történt ezzel a mutánssal? Miért ilyen kék a bőre?

 

Junior is közelebb hajolt a lényhez. Ő is szintúgy megnézte, akárcsak gyerekkori barátnője, de mivel még annak előtte sosem látott egyetlen éjtörzset (Nightkin) sem, nem tudta, mi történhetett a mutánssal.

 

\- Hát... – vakarta meg a fejét a fiú. – Emlékszel, mondta Neil, hogy van a csajnak egy kutyája. A primmi kereskedő szerint az a kutya úgy enyhén hülye. Na, már most, lehet, hogy nem hülye, hanem...

\- Gondolod, hogy veszett? – nézett agódó pillantással barátja felé Amata.

\- Vagy valami hasonló... Jobb, ha óvatosak leszünk...

 

Amata bólintott, majd gyorsan megvizsgálta, hogy tele van-e a tár a fegyverében.

Még nagyobb figyelemmel követték a nyomokat, majd egyszercsak ott találták magukat három épület között. A velük szemben lévő épület falánál egy kutya feküdt. Ekkor már értették, hogy mire célzott Nash apó, amikor leírta nekik a blökit. Rex robotikus testrészei még elmentek, de az üvegbúra mögé zárt agya úgy enyhén megbotránkoztatta Amatát. Juniort már inkább az érdekelte, hogy mi tartja egyáltalán életben Rexet, de azért odamenni hozzá nem szeretetett volna.

Végül mégis kénytelen volt odamenni, mivel mozgolódást vett észre az épület tetején. Óvatosan megkerülte az emeletes épületet, majd oldalt elkezdett felfelé mászni.

Amennyire csak tudott, olyan nesztelenül haladt felfelé, ám lába alatt a vakolat óhatatlanul is lehullott. Ennek neszére pedig Rex felkapta a fejét, s amint odament, meglesni, hogy mi folyik ott, máris nekikezdett az ugatásnak.

Junior ekkor már majdnem fent volt, mégis egy szempillantásnyi idő alatt Rex mellett találta magát. Történt ugyanis, hogy elengedte a deszkákat, amikor az arcába nyomták fentről egy távcsöves puska csövét

 

\- Főnök! – hallatszott Junior baljáról egy rekedtes férfihang. – Főnök, ne bántsd a szerencsétlent! Almadovar kisasszony már mindent elmagyarázott!

\- Milyen szerencsétlenről hablatyol ez a szerencsétlen? – morfondírozott Junior a munkásoverálban feszítő ghoul felé pillantva.

\- Na vajon kire?

\- Mi a fa...

 

Junior a feje fölül jövő női hang hallatán egyből felnézett, de be sem tudta fejezni gondolatát, mivel belenézett a világosbarna, szinte már vajszínű árnyalatot felvevő hajú nő szeme zöldjébe.

 

\- A fa? – nézett le Juniorra a nő. – Honnan jöttél, koma? Melyik lyukból kászálódtál elő, hogy még azt sem tudod, mi az a fa?

\- Főnök – vakarta meg a fejét a ghoul. – Szerintem nem a fákra célzott...

\- És mondd csak, Raul – legyintett a ház tetején ácsorgó lány –, mit mondott neked ez a bizonyos Almadovar kisasszony?

\- Te vagy Augusta, igaz?! – kiáltott fel a tetőre Amata, miközben Rex mellett térdelt, és a kutya hátát símogatta.

\- Hatos Futár! – kiáltott le a lány, tiszti kabátját összehúzva magán.

\- Istenem... – hüledezett  Junior. – Most komolyan... Az ezredes a bolondját járatja velem...

\- Az ezredes? Az ezredes... Na, persze... Ki más állna a dolgok mögött, ha nem az EZREDES? Tehát te is egy vagy az ezredes talpnyalói közül? Avagy mind a ketten... Fú... Na, mindegy!

\- Hé, hé! – ugrott fel a porból Junior, meglátva, hogy a lány elfordul tőlük. – Várj egy kicsit, Augusta! Az apámról van szó!

\- Mi?! – kiáltott fel Amata. – Mit mondtál, Junior?

\- Az apádról? – kérdezett vissza Augusta is. - Ne próbáld beadni nekem, hogy az ezredes az apád! Neki csak egy gyereke van, és az biztos, nem te vagy!

\- Az hiányozna csak, hogy én apám egy eszeveszett banda vezértulka legyen!

\- Hm... – mosolyodott el Augusta, karjait melle fölött keresztezve. – Csíplek téged, Junior! Aki levezértulkozza az ezredest, az bátor, mondhatni vakmerő ember!

\- Várj már, Junior! – ragadta meg Amata a fiú karját. – Miről beszéltél az imént?!

\- A vezértulkokról... – jegyezte meg Augusta. – De honnan a kénköves bűnbánatból jöttetek, hogy sem a fákról, sem pedig a tulkokról nem hallottatok még?!

\- A százegyes menedékből... – húzta meg a száját Amata.

\- Ja! – ragyogott fel Augusta szeme. – Akkor te az a Junior vagy!

\- Az bizony... – vetett egy sanda pillantást a szólított Amata felé, aki viszont teljesen megsértődött, látván, hogy Junior mennyire tesz rá, meg a kérdéseire egyaránt.

Amata morcosan hátat fordított a társaságnak, majd elindult lefelé a hegyről. Junior azonnal a nyomába szegődött.

 

\- Most mi van? – kérdezte a lánytól.

\- Megváltoztál, Junior! De az is lehet, hogy már csak én nem érek semmit a szemedben! Mit csinált az ezredes, mivel fenyegetett meg? Kiásatta apád holttestét, felgyújtotta, vagy valamilyen más módszerrel meggyalázta?

\- Nem, Amata... Apa... apa él...

\- De az lehetetlen... Junior, hisz te magad mondtad, hogy láttad James doktort összeesni akkor és ott, a Rotundában.

\- Apa él. A saját szememmel láttam! Autumn szerint már megpróbált elszökni, de elkapták és leszedálták. Azóta is fegyveres őrök őrzik. Minél több idő telik el, annál kevesebb esélye marad a túlélésre.

\- És én kellek az ezredesnek, cserébe az... apádért? – kérdezte Augusta, ujjaival közben a nyakán csüngő lánc vékony bőrláncával babrált.

 

Junior és Amata egyszerre kapták fejüket a hang irányába. Augusta ott állt mögöttük, s ahogy Juniorral összeszaladt a tekintetük, a világos hajú lány mélyen belenézett a fiú szemébe.

 

\- Kérlek... – motyogta a fiú.

\- Ne könyörögj, Magányos Vándor! Segítek neked, de előtte még van egy kis dolgom – fél szemmel Rexre nézett, majd vissza Juniorra. – Rex haldoklik, de tudok valakit, aki segíthet. Amúgyis nagyon úgy fest, hogy ez a valaki amúgysem tud ellenni nélkülem.

 

Elmosolyodott, ujjai között közben megforgatta a láncon csüngő medált, amin egy bika látszott.


	6. Az Erődben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior kitesz magáért, azt megígérhetem!

Négyen meneteltek a sivatagban, hárman szorosan egymás mellett, negyedikük enyhén lemaradva. A sántikáló férfi mellett egy kutya is szedte félig természtes, félig mechanikus lábait.

A ghoult nem izgatta, miről folyik előtte a téma. Ő csak azért követte az előtte haladó nőt, mert az megkérte rá, azt követően, hogy kimentette börtönéből.

Amúgysem lett volna túlzottam okosabb, mivel Amata és Junior csak azt mondták el Augustának, amit Amata már előtte megosztott Raullal.

Augusta türelmesen végighallgatta a két fiatal történetét, majd visszanézett Raulra, mire a ghoul szomorúan sóhajtott egyet, majd közelebb ment.

 

\- Miben lehetek a segítségedre, főnök? – kérdezte a futártól.

\- Juniornak elromlott a Pibboya, meg tudnád szerelni?

\- Figyeltem a karján, és sejtem, hogy nem csak az előlap sérült...

\- Egy szenzormodul is kiment, de eddig még nem sikerült találjak egy másikat.

\- Itt a semmi közepén nem tudnék még akkor sem segíteni, ha minden a rendelkezésünkre állna. Otthon, a kunyhómban talán megoldhatnám, de itt...

\- Sajnálom, Raul... – csóválta meg a fejét Augusta, miután saját Pibboyán megnézte, hogy merre van Raul kunyhója. – Most teljesen másfelé kell, mennünk!

\- De Augusta, azt mondtad, hogy segítessz! Viszont hogy oldjuk meg, ha azt se tudjuk, hova kell mennünk?

\- Nyugi, Junior. Jártam valahol, ahol láttam pár alkatrészt. Kicsit nehéz eset a fickó, de mivel kellek neki, biztos vagyok benne, hogy megegyezhetünk.

\- Az alkatrész nem elég – motyogta hátuknál Raul. – Munkapadra is szükség lesz!

\- Ó, van az is ott! Meg néhány tucat üzembe helyezett, alvó Securitron, meg pár száz szoknyás gazember. Arcade nem örülne, ha tudná, hogy hova megyünk, Boone, feltételezem, már tűkön ülne az izgalomtól, Raul barátom, te mit gondolsz?

\- Légiósokról beszélsz, főnök? – húzta el a száját Raul.

\- Aha...

\- Az nem jó. Mikor utoljára találkoztam párral, jól megkergettek a kinézetem miatt...

\- Az akkor volt, most Cézár vendégeként megyünk közéjük.

\- Őszintén megvallva, főnök, az engem fikarcnyit sem nyugtat meg...

\- Késő bánat, hamarosan Cottonwood Cove-nál leszünk! – mondta Augusta, miközben nem sokkal előttük látókörükbe került vagy öt-hat darab kereszt, melyeken megkínzott emberek csüngtek.

Nők és férfiak egy arányban lógtak a hatalmas fakeresztekről. Volt, akikből már a varjak lakomáztak, de olyanok is, akik még reményteli, vagy épp reményvesztett pillantásokkal néztek le az úton elhaladó társaság felé. Amata és Junior mozdulni akartak, hogy megsegítsenek egy kereszten csüngő tinédzser forma lányt, azonban Augusta útjukat állta.

 

\- Hagyjátok! – förmedt rájuk.

\- De hisz az a lány ott, még egy gyerek! – mutatott az összevert lány felé Junior.

\- Valamit tett, amivel kivívta maga ellen a Légió haragját. Most az ő felségterületükön vagyunk. Ha megpróbálod megmenteni azt a szerencsétlent, téged is mellé fognak kötözni!

\- Hogy lehetsz ennyire érzéketlen!? – kérdezte Amata.

\- A főnöknek igaza van! – szólt közbe Raul. – Nézzetek le, fiatalok! Az ott Cottonwood Cove, azok a férfiak pedig odalent magasan képzett harcosok. Lehet, hogy a negyedükkel elbírnánk, de túl nagy az erőfölény!

 

A két egykori menedéklakó összenézett. Egyikük sem akarta, de muszáj volt beismerjék, hogy Augustának és Raulnak igaza van. És akkor, mint varázsütésre, előtünt a sziklák közül egy légiós felderítő. A macsétával, lándzsákkal és egy régi gépfegyverrel felszerelt férfi ráhunyorított a négy érkezőre. Karizmai teljesen megfeszültek, látszott rajta, hogy akármelyik percben készen áll a harcra.

Végül, amikor megpillantotta Augusta nyakában Cézár jelét, valamelyest visszavett a harci hévből, és a futár elé állva, megszólította azt.

 

\- Ave, hűségem Caesaré! – üdvözölte a nőt, mire Amata gyorsan Junior szája elé kapta a kezét, mivel a férfi arcán már megjelent egy furcsa, grimasz felé hajló vigyor, amit rendszerint egy epés megjegyzés szokott követni. Legalábbis azodáig Junior egyetlen kínálkozó lehetőséget sem hagyott ki, a szarkazmusa fejlesztése érdekében.

\- Lucullus itt van? – tért egyből a lényegre Augusta.

\- Caesar már vár rád! Ajánlom, hogy ne játsz a türelmével!

\- Menjünk! – nézett hátra a futár kisasszony, majd a sor elejére állva a kikötőhöz vezette társait.

 

A révész bár még nem volt sehol, mikor megérkeztek, ám alighogy megálltak a tutaj mellett, Lucullus is előkerült.

Ő bár sokkal barátságosabban fogadta az érkezőket, Juniornak száján még mindig ott volt az a sunyi vigyor. Az evezőlapátot fogó férfi viszont nem sokat törődött kakastaréjos bámulójával.

Alighogy kikötöttek az Erőd kapuja előtt, jött a következő meglepetés, az őrök elkérték tőlük az összes náluk lévő fegyvert, gyógyszert és kábszert. Amata szó nélkül követte Augusta példáját, Junior viszont ezt már nem bírta tovább szó nélkül megállni.

 

\- Nálatok lehetnek fegyverek, de minket lefegyvereztek?!

\- Caesar vendégei vagytok – felelt egyszerűen az őr. – A fegyvereiteket és a többi leadott tárgyaitokat pedig távozásotoknál visszakapjátok!

\- Ó, milyen szuper!

\- Junior, ne pattogj már! – szólt rá Amata. – Látod, hogy Augusta és Raul is leadták a fegyvereiket. Ők már nem először járnak itt!

\- No-no! – mordult a lányra a ghoul. – Mindenki csak a saját nevében beszéljen! Nem szívesen válok meg a fegyvereimtől, viszont nem szeretném, hogy rácsosra kaszaboljanak!

\- Amilyen szagod van, hamar magad köré vonzanád a varjakat, ha keresztre feszítenénk... – jegyezte meg az egyik őr, másikuk viszont vállon ütötte társát, hisz Cézár vendégeivel beszélgettek.

 

Raul kis színjátéka bár kapóra jött Juniornak, hogy megpróbálja elrejteni a Mesmetronját, azonban az őrök sem voltak kezdők. Alighogy a vendégek önszántukból letették fegyvereiket, a légiósok megmotozták vendégeiket, és miután Augusta, Amata és Raul könnyedén keresztülmentek a rostán, Junior ellépett az elé lépő légiós elől, amikor meglátta, hogy az felé indul.

 

\- Ne csináld már itt az eszed! – csóválta meg a fejét Amata. – Nem harapnak a fiúk, csak a dolgukat végzik!

\- Jól van, basszátok meg! – fújtatott Junior, előhúzva kabátja alól a Mesmetront. – Ezt az egyet magammal kell, vinnem!

\- Mégis mi a fene ez? – hüledezett az ismeretlen fegyver láttán az egyik őr.

\- Nekem egy Geiger számlálónak tűnik... – jegyezte meg Raul.

\- Ez egy Neurometron. Sajnos elég labilis idegállapotú vagyok, és ez a műszer segít nekem abban, hogy idejében észrevegyem, ha... fogalmazzunk úgy: elgurul nálam a gyógyszer... Normális körülmények között összeköttetésben van a Pib-boyommal, most azonban, hogy a Pib-boy a karomon kiment, csak magamra számíthatok. Amikor már nagyon úgy érzem, hogy felrobbanok, amikor rám tör egy dühkitörés, ezt a nyakamhoz teszem, és puff! – vizuálisan a tarkójához nyomta a fegyvert, majd megjátszotta, hogy elsüti.

Amata elkerekedett szemekkel nézett barátjára, Augusta meg a fejét vakargatta, miközben arcán egy Junioréhoz hasonló grimasz látszott.

\- Mutasd meg, hogy mire képes – mondta az őrök egyike. – Ha valóban veszélytelen, akkor magaddal viheted.

 

Junior ekkor reflexszerűen Amata felé pillantott, aki a hír hallatán tett hátra vagy két lépést, míg mellette Augusta el kezdett köhögni. De hiába minden, Junior nyelt egyet, megvonta a vállát, majd elsütötte a tarkójának szegezett fegyvert.

Kicsit megszédült a leadott lövéstől, de eszméleténél, sőt, józan eszénél maradt. Igaz, ez egy kicsit talán merész kijelentés volt részemről...

Az őrök látván, hogy nem esett baja, végül hagyták bemenni az Erőd területére a négy illetőt meg a kutyát, és még Juniornál is nála hagyták a Mesmetront. A fiú kicsit szédülve követte az előtte menetelő két nőt, míg őt Raul kísérte, hogy baj esetén, elkaphassa még azelőtt, hogy összeesne.

Junior végül bár magánál maradt, alig várta, hogy az őrük szeme elől eltűnve, helyet foglalhasson egy kiálló sziklán.

 

\- Te meg vagy bolondulva? – hajolt közel a fiúhoz Augusta. – Neurometron, te szerencsétlen? Lefogadom, hogy tudod, mire való ez a játékszer, de hogy lehettél ekkora sügér, hogy a tulajdon fejedhez tetted? Ugyanannyi erővel az agyadat is megsüthette volna!

\- De nem sütötte meg, és istenbizony olyan érzésem van, mintha betoltam volna egy Jetes Nuka Cola Quantumot... Olyan szép ott, az a lila fejű sárkány...

 

Junior előrenyújtotta ujját, a messziben edző Decanusok egyike felé mutatva.

A színes sisakot viselő harcos nagyban gyakorolt, és szerencsére háttal állt nekik, mert bizony biztos félreértette volna a felé meredő középső ujjat, ami mögött egy nagyon hülye vigyor látszott.

Amata végül elkapta a fiú kezét, és erővel ökölbe szorította a srác ujjait, még mielőtt bárki is felfedezte volna, hogy miket mutogat.

 

\- Na, ez jól betépett... – jegyezte meg Raul.

\- Egy-két perc és jobban lesz – fordult az erőd magasabb pontja felé vezető út felé Augusta. – A Mesmetronnak nincs elhúzódó hatása. Raul, kérlek, ha majd kedves barátunk jobban lesz, kísérd utánunk. Gyere, Amata!

\- De, főnök, mi lesz, ha...

\- Raul, ne izgasd magad fölöslegesen! Semmi nem lesz! Nagy fiú vagy már, megoldod!

\- Méghogy nagy fiú! Én itt bomladozok, de nem örömömben, és még pesztráljam ezt a betépett kappant is!

\- Mi az a kappan? – nézett fel a ghoulra Junior.

\- Látod, Raul – mosolyodott el Augusta. – Máris megvan az első közös témátok! Na, sziasztok, fiúk!

 

Raul hüledezve kiáltott a futár után. Nem akart hinni a fülének, hogy őt olyan egyszerűen magára hagyják azzal a számára vadidegennel. Amúgy világéletében nem zavarta semmi, de ott, azok között a vademberek között valahogy nem szerepelt a vágyálmai közt, hogy ott legyen. Végül aztán mégis ott kellett maradnia Junior mellett, aki alig egy perc múlva már teljesen magához is tért. Mint ahogy azt Augusta előre megmondta.

Azért Raulnak ezek után sem volt nyugta, mivel ekkor meg Junior kezdett zsörtölődni, meghallván, hogy magára hagyta a két nőt azok között a kétes hírű alakok között. Menten magára hagyta a ghoult, és futva rohant Cézár sátrához.

Könnyű dolga volt, Rex ugatását kellett követnie.

Végül aztán csak nem ért el a sátorig, mivel az előtte fekvő aréna előtt ráakadt Amatára. A lány egy ugyanolyan tüsifrizurás légiós mellett állt, és izgatottan kiabált.

 

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Junior, mikor Amata mellé ért.

\- Augusta megkérte ezt a férfit, hogy segítsen neki keríteni Rexnek egy agyat.

\- Mi van? – nézett hüledezve a lányra Junior.

\- Lupa a legkiválóbb vadászebeink anyja – szólalt meg a mellettük álló légiós. – Nagy dicsőség lesz számára, ha az arénában vesztheti el életét.

\- Még szerencse, hogy a korcsok anyja – mondta az aréna őre. – Mert bizony, Antony, nem nagy dicsőség egy nő ellen veszteni!

\- Hiába zsörtölődsz, Otho, hatalmas megtiszteltetés egy korcs számára Caesar meghívottja ellen veszteni!

\- Te nem is a kutyádnak szurkolsz? – meredt a légiósra Amata.

\- Most az egyszer a nővel értek egyet... De mit keresel te ilyen közel a bejárathoz?! Kotródj ki innét, vagy leverem a fejed a helyéről!

\- Hé-hé! – állt Otho és Amata közé Junior. – Hűtsd le magad, szoknyabajnok!

 

Otho keze erre ökölbeszorult, de egyszercsak, mintha megfagyott volna körülöttük a levegő. Otho szemei kikerekedtek, ujjai elernyedtek, de izmai egy pillanat múlva mind megfeszültek, és gyorsan haptákba vágta magát. De nem csak ő, hanem a többi légiós is mind megállt, és a légióra jellegzetes alakzatot vettek fel. Amata és Junior így csakhamar ott maradtak egymagukban, Otho mellett. Junior óvatosan visszanézett, meglesni, hogy mi történt, s mikor hátrakanyarította a fejét, hirtelen egy lenyúzott kutyafejből készült sisakkal találta szemben magát.

Látott ő már sok mindent a Betonpusztán. A fosztogatók aztán sosem aprózták el a dolgokat, ahogy a szupermutánsok is kitettek magukért, de azért a szerencsétlen menedékszökevényre mégiscsak rá sikerült hoznia a légiósnak a frászt. Amata ijedtében hátralépett, beleütközve Otho mellkasába, aki bár felmordult, ezesetben nem kommentált.

Nem úgy a kutyafejű légiós. Amint Augusta kilépett az arénából, kezében egy még véres testrésztárolóval, a kutyafejű fickó rámutatott az arénában fekvő kutyatetemre, majd teljesen hétköznapi hangon megszólalva ennyit mondott.

 

\- Antony, mielőtt eltakarítanád a szuka hulláját, vágd le nekem a fejét. Pont megfelel egy új Vexillarius sisaknak!

 

Amata erre ijedtében teljesen Otho-hoz bújt. Már, hogy miként találta meg pont őt, ez egy jó kérdés, csak annyi biztos, hogy Junior izomból taposott rá a légiós lábára, hogy az ne a belécsimpaszkodó lánnyal legyen elfoglalva.

Otho furcsa mód igencsak elnéző volt Juniorral. Amint a pasi kedvesen, aranyosan kitárta kezeit a légiós előtt, és sopánkodva bocsánatot kért, mondván, hogy nem vette észre, a férfi sóhajtott egyet, majd más irányba nézett.

Augusta az arénaküzdelem után eleget tett Cézár kérésének, és személyes látogatást tett nála. Ezidő alatt Amata és Raul a sátor előtt ülve néztek le a táborra. Egyszercsak megjelent mellettük Junior is, aki miután megigazgatta oldalán a Mesmetront, vihogva leült Amata mellé, majd halkan megjegyezte: „Showtime, baby!”. Amata furcsállva meredt barátjára, de hamar kiderült, miben mesterkedett addig Junior. Egy adott pillanatban feltünt az aréna mellett egy furcsán kóválygó légiós, aki megkerülve az arénát, a takarítással éppencsak végző Otho felé igyekezett, igencsak imbolyogva méghozzá...

Az aréna bejáratához érve tett egy fél kört Otho körül, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal, egyetlen ütéssel beverte a meglepett légiós orrát.

Amata már a fejét fogta, míg Raul kuncogva nézte az előadást. Junior mindkettőjükön túltett, ő egy fényképezőgéppel a kezében vakuzgatta az aréna bejáratát.


	7. Bővül a csapat

  1. **Bővül a csapat**



 

Junior akcióját nem nézték valami jó szemmel a hipnotizált légiós társai. Bár nem tudták, mi ütött társukba, de ez nem állította meg őket abban, hogy példás büntetést mérjenek a fiatal fiúra.

Junior megrőkönyödve nézte végig, hogyan kényszerítik térdre az ifjú légióst, majd Otho beletaposott a srác arcába, de ez nem volt neki elég. Addig-addig rúgta, taposta a fiú fejét, amíg a szerencsétlen mozgott.

Junior elborzadva nézte végig, hogyan ütlegeli az aréna őre a fiatalt, és talán oda is ment volna, megpróbálva megmenteni a fiút, ha Raul és Lucullus nem fogják le két oldalt, míg Amata a fiú előtt állva próbálta visszatartani, bár legjobban azon dolgozott, nehogy elszólja magát a barátja, hogy ő a ludas az egészben.

A százegyes menedék egykori lakójának jó lecke volt ez arra, hogy a jövőben kétszer is meggondolja, kivel poénkodjon a Légió területén.

Augusta fejcsóválva nézett Juniorra, amikor Cézár sátrából kilépve megpillantotta a fiút, amint az fejét a kezeibe temetve gubbasztott a sátor sarkában. A lány lenézett az aréna felé, és bár már addigra elvitték az összevert légióst, a vérnyomok még javában jelezték, hogy bizony ott valami komoly dolog történt nem is olyan rég.

A futár végül Amata mellé lépett, és őt szólította meg.

 

\- Valami rossz élmény? – bökött fejével Junior felé, mire a lány bólintott egyet. – Lehet vele különben beszélni?

\- Különben lehet...

\- Szükségem van a Pib-Boyára.

\- Minek az, neked? – csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez az addig önmagában szomorkodó fiú.

\- Van szenzormodul, méghozzá teljesen ingyen.

\- Az nem lesz elég...

\- Bízd Raulra!

 

A ghoul ezek után nem sokkal megkapta Junior karjáról a gépet, amivel aztán eltünt a rádióállomáson. Ott, egy dohos szobában, több praetorianus őr között nekiállt kicserélni a sérült alkatrészt. Junior persze végig ott volt mellette, és vagy a férfi munkáját figyelte, vagy épp kritizálta. Talán pontosan ennek a ténynek köszönhetően, de Raul végül nem tudott életet lehelni a gépbe, a további próbálkozás helyett viszont inkább a veszekedést választotta Juniorral.

A napszemüveges őrök fapofával figyelték a két hímnemű egyed vitatkozását, miközben talán arra gondoltak, hogy ők valahogy másképp oldották volna meg a viszályt. Feltételezhetően mentek volna az arénába!

Végül a Pib-Boy működésképtelen maradt, Raul kiviharzott az épületből, míg Junior durcásan odalépett a munkapadhoz, hogy visszavegye magához jogos tulajdonát.

A frász viszont rendesen megkerülgette, amikor váratlan megérezte vállán egy kéz erős szorítását. Oldalt pillantva egy kutyafej alól kikukucskáló sötét napszemüveg lencséjével futott össze a tekintete. Kínjában nyelt egyet, mire a hosszúkás arcú férfi elmosolyodott.

 

\- Ave – üdvözölte Juniort, aki kapásból válaszolt a köszöntésre.

\- Ave...

\- Megengeded, hogy vessek egy pillantást erre a műszerre?

\- Felőlem... Csak ne tégy benne több kárt.

 

A férfi bólintott, majd kivette Junior kezéből a Pibboyt.

 

\- Ez nem azonos modell a Futár kezén lévő megfelelőjével.

\- Az övé egy régebbi model.

\- 3000-es, nem 3000A, ha nem tévedek.

\- Értessz hozzá?

\- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy láttam már hasonlót... Kész is van! A képernyő bár el van repedve, de minden lényeges látszik rajta.

 

Alig három percnyi bütykölést követően a rejtélyes férfi működőképesen adta vissza Juniornak a Pib-Boyt.

 

\- Honnan értesz te ehhez? – kérdezte a férfitől Junior, miközben felcsatolta féltett ketyeréjét a bal karjára.

\- Vale!

\- De... Várj egy percre!

\- Lassabban, hitetlen! – állta el Junior útját az egyik praetorianus őr. – Vulpes Inculta nem óhajt tovább a társaságodban maradni. Inkább légy hálás neki, hogy segített neked!

\- Hé, haver, csak meg akartam neki köszönni!

\- Akkor kotródj innen!

 

Azzal durván kitessékelte az épületből Juniort.

 

\- Ejnye... – csóválta meg a fejét a fiú. – Hogy mi milyen bulit csapnánk, ha itt lenne Amathán kívül Sarah, Butch, Fawkes meg Charon. Fiacskáim, az acél nem veletek, hanem bennetek lenne – vigyorgott az ajtó előtt álló őrök felé, akik látszólag magasról tettek Junior fenyegetőzéseire.

Talán azok a praetorianusok mégsem álltak volna ott olyan lazán, ha tudták volna, hogy Junior önmagában is elbánt volna a fél táborral, és még csak meg sem izzadt volna bele. Dehát ők csak egy nagyszájú mókamestert láttak benne, aki úgy táncol, ahogy egy nő fütyül.

Augustát azért egy részről tisztelték. Kivülállóként, hitetlen senkiháziként kétszer is maga elé rendelte a nagy Caesar, és még Lupát, a légió leghíresebb korcsát is probléma nélkül legyőzte az arénában. Ez azért nem mindennapi teljesítmény még a légiósok részéről sem.

A felülírott már a kovácsműhely előtt állva várta, hogy Junior odaérjen hozzájuk. Amata és Raul is ott voltak, bár ezutóbbi emberi számításba sem vette a fiút, Junior pedig a helyzetet kihasználva gőgösen felemelte karját, hogy megmutassa a ghoulnak a zölden világító Pib-Boyt.

 

\- Látod, haver, ezt egy légiós csinálta!

\- Büszke is lehetsz rá, mert te képtelen lettél volna rá!

\- Halljam, James Smith Junior – szólalt meg Augusta –, tudod, merre kell, mennünk?

\- A jelzés szerint öhm... egy Novac nevű településen át a sivatag közepe felé.

\- Akkor induljunk!

 

Augusta jól ismerte a Mojave sivatagot. Azt is tudta, merre közelíthető meg a leggyorsabban Novac elszigetelt kis városkája. Bár kitartóan meneteltek, sötétedés előtt már nem tudták elérni a várost.

Estére valami fedezék után kutatva egy bedeszkázott kunyhóban húzták meg magukat. A házikó bár elhagyatott volt, de elég szilárdnak tűnt ahhoz, hogy eltöltsenek benne egy éjszakát.

Az egykor volt konyhában húzták meg magukat. Hálózsákjaikba bújva hamar elnyomta a csapatot a fáradtság.

Amata szokatlanul rosszul aludt. A fél éjszakát éberen töltötte. Még a hold világított a csillagokkal a sötét égbolton, amikor felkelt, és kiment levegőzni egyet.

A csípős levegő kifejezetten jól esett a lánynak. Igaz, eleinte nagyon szokatlan volt számára az időjárás drasztikus emelkedése majd éjjeli zuhanása, de három nap ott töltött idő után már kezdte megszokni.

Ahogy ott állt, az ajtónak támaszkodva, a távolból füstöt látott felszállni. Mivel nem tünt túl vastag oszlopnak, és túl messzinek sem, Amata úgy döntött, hogy magához veszi a fegyverét, és megnézi magának, honnan ered a füst.

Kevés gyaloglás után elért egy tábortűzhöz. Már távolabbról is észrevette, hogy egyetlen ember ül a lángok árnyékában. Közelebb érve rájött, hogy egy férfi az. Sötét, rövid hajú illető volt, fiatal, sportos testalkatú. Komoran meredt a tűzbe, de amint a lány elég közel ért hozzá, egyből felé pillantott. Meg se moccant, csak a szemét emelte Amatára.

A lány nyelt egyet. Hisz macska ügyességgel volt képes közlekedni. Ezért is volt híres a menedékben. Úgy tudott meglógni a szobájából, hogy azt senki észre nem vette. Erre ez a zsoldos felszerelést öltött férfi meg probléma nélkül kiszúrta a jelenlétét.

 

\- Amata Almadovar? – kérdezte a lánytól, mire az erősen megdöbbent a nevét meghallva. Nem hitte volna, hogy arrafelé bárki is ismerheti.

\- Igen. De mégis honnan tudod a nevem?

\- Akkor, ha nem tévedek, a Hatos Futár, Augusta is a közelben van.

\- Igen...

\- Kísérj oda hozzá! – állt fel a férfi, majd homokot rúgva a lángoló farakásra, eloltotta a tüzet.

\- De hisz még a nevedet sem tudom!

\- A futár ismer engem, és amúgy sem kell félteni. Ő sem egy nebáncs virág, de ott van a barátod, a Betonpuszta hőse, James Smith Junior! Ő jóformán egymagában győzte le az Enklávét.

\- De mégis honnan tudsz minderről?

\- Az lenne a nagyobb baj, ha nem tudnék. Most pedig mutasd az utat!

 

Amata a leoltott táborhelyre pillantott. Jó ötlet odavinni azt a rejtélyes férfit, kérdezte magától. Ki lehet egyáltalán, és mit akarhat Augustától?

Nem az ő dolga volt mindezt eldönteni, ezt ő maga is jól tudta, ezért aztán úgy döntött, hogy a fegyvert a keze ügyében hagyva elvezeti a fickót saját táborhelyükre.

Miközben a férfi mellett menetelt nehezen ugyan, de el tudta intézni, hogy a Pib-Boyán keresztül figyelmeztetést küldjön Junior szerkezetére. De csak remélni tudta, hogy a pittyegésre felébred a fiú, mivel világ életében jó alvókája volt.

A ház ablakain kiszűrődő fények végül arra utaltak, hogy sikerült felébresztenie a fiút, ám furcsa mód Augustát találta a verandán, amikor végre az ajtóhoz értek.

A világos barna hajú lány ölbetett kézzel méregette az Amata mellett lépkedő férfit.

 

\- Te meg mit akarsz itt? – kérdezte végül a férfitől.

\- Parancsot teljesítek – felelte az nyugodt hangon –, akárcsak te!

\- Azt teheted távol tőlünk, sőt akár a többi „szemeden” keresztül!

\- Félelem az, amit kihallok a hangodból?

\- Niptonban tán féltem tőled?

\- Talán abból vetted a bátorságot, hogy bemenj a városházába... Miután én és az embereim távoztunk.

\- Meg azért küldtelek el civilizáltan, ó bocs, „erkölcstelenül” a pokolba! De jó hírem van, Vulpes Inculta, megtanultam a leckét! Hogy is mondod mindig... Vale!

 

Amata ledermedt a férfi nevét meghallva. Szemeit rászegezte a még mindig teljesen nyugodtan álló férfira, és csak nézte, miközben emlékeiből állandóan az a kutyafej jutott eszébe, amit a frumentarius fején látott az Erőd területén.

Augusta nem törődött egyáltalán a férfival, megragadta a lány karját, majd behúzta a házba, azt követően pedig becsapta maguk után az ajtót.

Amata tátott szájjal meredt a Hatos Futárra.

 

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy megrémültél tőle... – jegyezte meg a világos barna hajú nő irritáltan.

\- Ez valóban az a Vulpes Inculta?

\- Az Erődből? Igen, ő az! És egyben ő az, aki felégette Niptont, elpusztította a Searchlight katonai tábort, és elfoglalta Cottonwood Cove-ot. Egyetlen mondatban összefoglalva: ő a megtestesült gonosz!

\- Dehát miért követ minket?

\- Megvan rá az oka, legyen ennyi elég.

\- De...

\- Ha zavar, hogy követ, menj, és zavard el!

\- Mit akar tőlünk az az ember?

\- Ember? Amata, Vulpes Inculta nehezen mondható embernek... Egy állat nem képes annyi gonoszságra, mint amennyire ő!

\- Dehát valami oka csak van arra, hogy követ! Jogomban van megtudni, hogy miért szállt ránk!

\- Hát jó... Cézár be nem vallaná, de nagyon érdeklődik ED-E iránt. És bizony Vulpes Incultának nem került túl nagy erőfeszítésbe az, hogy kiderítse, hogy kik használnak Eyebotokat a Pusztaságban, azután pedig, hogy megtudták, hogy én honnan jöttem, már nem lehetett leállítani a gépezetet! Mindent tudni akar az Enklávéről. Valószínűleg a Hoover Gát után és az NCR legyőzése után az Enklávéra hajt majd. Az már kérdéses, hogy rólam tudja-e, ki vagyok, de mivel Vulpes Incultáról beszélünk, az sem kizárt, hogy megtudta a teljes személyazonosságom.

\- Szerintem azért a Betonpuszta túl messze van, és arra az Acél Testvériség és az Enklávé jóval erősebb ezeknél a vadembereknél!

\- Ne vegyél rá mérget, Amata. Vulpes módszerei nem éppen hétköznapiak. Ki tudja, mit tervez az eyebotokkal. Emlékszel rá, hogy milyen könnyen megszerelte a barátod, Junior Pib-Boyát. Mit gondolsz, egy Eyebottal, mi mindenre lenne képes tenni?

 

Amata összerázkódott, belegondolva abba, hogy Augusta egyáltalán nem állít valótlanságot. Vulpes Inculta híre még a Betonpusztára is eljutott. A Veszett Rókáról, ahogy arra említették, bizony igen aggasztó információk láttak napvilágot, sőt már azt is emlegetik, hogy Paradise Falls-t már megkereste a Légió, hogy kiegyezzen a rabszolgatartó népséggel, hogy beolvassza őket a Légióba. Ezt ugyan a szóban forgó betonpusztai társaság tagadta, dehát sosem lehet tudni... Arizóna után senki nem gondolta volna, hogy Colorado lesz Cézár új célpontja.

Azon az éjjelen Amata egy szemhúnyásnyit sem aludt, így míg gyerekkori barátja fitten, nagyokat ásítva jött ki a hálószobából, addig ő a konyhaasztalnál ült, és az ablakon nézett kifelé. Csakhamar Augusta is előkerült a mosdó irányából. Őt bár Amata éjjel óta nem látta, valahogy látszott a futáron, hogy ő sem aludt valami sokat az éjjel, és még az oldalán a fegyvertok is ki volt csatolva. Ez Juniornak tünt fel. Akkora szemekkel meredt a lányra, hogy az nem bírta megállni, hogy meg ne jegyezze.

 

\- Lefogadom – szólalt meg –, hogy észre sem vetted, hogy éjszaka vendégünk volt.

\- A csávóra gondolsz? – kérdezte Junior. – Láttam az ipsét, de azt is, hogy rácsaptad az ajtót, majd hogy Amata kint maradt őrnek. Én túl álmos voltam ahhoz, hogy lejöjjek az emeletről, meg amúgy is láthatóan elment már.

\- Junior... – csóválta meg a fejét Amata. – Néha tényleg nehéz rólad elhinni, hogy egyedül győzted le a...

\- Na, majd megmutatja, hogy hány szupermutánst tud még legyőzni! – vágott Amata szavába Augusta, majd felkiáltott az emeletre Raulért.

 

A ghoul még vagy öt percet fent töltött, mire leért. Ekkor első útja Juniorhoz vezetett, és gondolkodás nélkül nekitámadt a fiúnak. Az röhögve hárította a ghoul minden ütését. Augusta meghökkent a látványtól. Neki Raul folyton-folyvást arról papolt, hogy mennyire fáj mindene, hogy mennyire gyűlöl harcolni, erre meg Juniornak meg ő maga esik neki.

A két férfi végig „tangózott” tehát az előszobán, majd miután Amata sóhajtva egyet kinyitotta nekik a bejárati ajtót, Raul kilökte Juniort az udvarra.

Odakint folytatták a kakaskodást, de a verekedés okára még akkor sem derült fény. A két nő is kilépett utánuk, majd miután Rex is kijött, Augusta behúzta maguk mögött az ajtót. Ahogy befejezte munkáját, oldalra nézett, s akkor meglátta az ajtó mellett ülni Vulpest.  A férfi, hátát az ajtófélfának támasztva nézett előre. A küzdőfeleket figyelte, ám mintha megérezte volna magán a nő szemeit, kevéssel azután, hogy Augusta megpillantotta, Vulpes is visszanézett rá.

 

\- Ha jól emlékszem, világosan megmondtam neked, hogy tűnj el! – csattant fel a lány, hangjára pedig a két férfi is abbahagyta a verekedést. Igaz, még abban a pillanatban is szorították egymás vállát.

\- Ave, Augusta! – mosolygott a lányra Vulpes. – Bemutatsz törzsi frizurát viselő barátodnak, vagy tegyem meg önmagam?

\- Vulpes Inculta, mit akarsz még?!

\- Hmm... Mit is akarok? Az számodra lényegtelen, úgyis azt felteteleznéd rólam, hogy ártó szándék vezérel.

\- Ha tudod, akkor mit keresel még itt?

\- Láttam a Pusztaság Hősének Pib-Boyán az adatokat. Tudom, hova készültök, és mivel nekem is van arra dolgom, arra gondoltam, hogy akár mehetnénk együtt is.

\- Figyelj rám, Vulpes Inculta! – lépett a férfi elé Augusta. – Megtettem, amit az urad kért tőlem. Több mindenre már nem vagyok hajlandó! Ebbe az is beletartozik, hogy téged pátyolgassalak!

\- Augusta... – szólalt meg Junior a háttérben. – Hallottuk a te álláspontodat, de a csapat nem egyedül belőled áll.

\- Ő a vezetőnk, Mókamester! – förmedt rá a ghoul.

\- A tied és Rexé meglehet, de nálam az a helyzet, hogy én tartozom annak az embernek ott! – bökött fejével Vulpes felé. – Ha velünk akarsz jönni, tegyed – nézett a férfi szemébe Junior. – Ezzel törlesztettem feléd a tartozást!

\- A te felelősséged, Junior – vont vállat Augusta. – Csak később meg ne bánd a döntésed!

 

Vulpes rámosolygott a nőre, de abban a mosolybon volt egyben valami hátborzongató is. Raul és Amata legalábbis egyszerre borzongtak meg. Augustát viszont egyáltalán nem zavarta. Ő az apjától tanult „rám se merj nézni!” féle hunyorgással vette fel a harcot a férfi mosolyával. A jó öreg ezredes bár tökéletesre fejlesztette azt a fajta nézését, azonban egy szál lányára sem lehetett panasz, Vulpes legalábbis bár légiós módjára állta a sarat, de azért nyelt egy keserveset, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy senki sem vet rá egyetlen pillantást sem.

Augustát közben több dolog is zavarta. Egyik oldalról ott volt Lupa agya, amit minél hamarabb el kellett juttasson, Rex-el együtt, Jacobstownba. Azonban a helyet már Junior és Amata előtt sem fedte volna fel szívesen, Vulpest meg esze ágában sem volt elvezetni oda.

Így tehát nem maradt túl sok választása, kénytelen volt Lupa agyával még sétálni egy keveset, mielőtt azt beültethette volna Rexbe.

Novac volt tehát az úticél, amit az éjszakai megálló miatt bár a tervezettnél később, de sikeresen elértek.

A városka ugyanolyan „turistacsalogató” volt a dinoszauruszával, akárcsak annak előtte. Augusta és Raul már nem először jártak ott, sőt Vulpes arcán sem látszott túl nagy érdeklődés, ami arra utalt, hogy már ő is járt arrafelé, Amata és Junior azonban rendesen megnézték maguknak a falakon túl magasodó műanyag dínót.

Nem tudták, de őket is jól szemügyre vette a dínó száján keresztül egy mesterlövészpuska célkeresztjén keresztül egy zöld szempár.

Augusta közben megnézte, hogy mennyi az idő, s látva, hogy még az éjszakai műszakos strázsál az őrhelyen, amint beértek a hotelbe, máris a dínó belsejébe vezető ajtóhoz igyekezett.

Nyomában persze ott volt a teljes csapat, és hiába parancsolt rájuk, hogy maradjanak kint, csak Raul és Rex teljesítették óhaját.

Junior legszívesebben a magaslesbe is követte volna Augustát, hiába mondta neki a nő, hogy ketten is szűkösen férnek el a dínó szájában. Amata talán a légiós közelségének köszönhetően, de végül visszahúzta a lépcsőről menedékbéli barátját, míg a fent említett Veszett Róka kényelmesen nekidőlt a bolt pultjának, s onnan nézte, hogy civakodik a két fiatal.

A veszekedésnek végül Augusta vetett véget. A lányt felháborította a két fiatal viselkedése. Elmondta őket mindennek, sőt azt is megemlítette, hogy Juniorban hatalmasat csalódott, hisz azt feltételezte róla, hogy egy olyan hírnévre szert tett ember, mint ő, már jóval komolyabban viselkedik egy gyereknél, de a fiú viselkedése ennek teljesen ellent mondott.

Egy igen komoly összezörrenés következett, aminek a végén Vulpes és Boone egymás mellett állva nézték végig, ahogy Manny Vargas felsétált a lépcsőn, és birtokba veszi a tüzelőállását.

Erre végül Augusta is felfigyelt, és bizony megcsóválta a fejét, amikor rájött, hogy mekkorát hibázott, hisz megmutatta Vulpesnek Novac védelmi bástyáját.

Nagyon felháborodott, és vagy félórát még biztos veszekedett Juniorral. Vitájukat végül Raul szakította félbe, aki reszkető hangon állt a két fiatal közé.

 

\- Főnök! – kiáltotta izgatottan. – Rex! Főnök, Rex összeesett!

Augusta menten ott hagyta a kis boltot, ami megjegyzem, hogy ki sem volt még nyitva a korai órákban. Egyből az udvarra szaladt, ahol ott feküdt Rex. Úgy ahogy azt Raul mondta, mozdulatlanul, nyelvét kiöltve feküdt a homokon. Augusta rögtön lehajolt mellé, és megnézte, hogy él-e még. Mint kiderült, volt szívverése, de nagyon szabálytalan. Közben Vulpes is a lány mellé térdelt, és ő is megvizsgálta az ájult négylábút.

 

\- Az izomműködése rendben van – motyogta a férfi –, a pupillák is reagálnak a fényre.

\- Azt már én is megállapítottam, hogy életben van! – mordult a légiósra Augusta, majd gyorsan leseperte a félig gép házőrzőről a férfi ujjait. – Rex haldoklik. Azt hittem, hogy lesz elég időm, de ő most mindennél fontosabb. El kell mennem, el kell vinnem valakihez a kutyámat! Figyeljetek, Boone-nak pár napig még maradnia kell, amíg elrendezi az ügyeit, aztán indulhatunk tovább! Azt szeretném, ha itt maradnátok, amíg el nem készülünk. Két napon belül én, és remélem, Rex is, visszatérünk! Addig is Boone, el ne feledd, mit mondtam!

\- Emlékszek minden szavadra... – felelte a szűk szavú férfi, s napszemüvege mögül Vulpesre nézett. Ezt a pillantást bár elméletileg az említett nem láthatta, mégis egyenest Boone szemébe nézett, amikor az rátekintett.

\- Ácsi, kislány! – lépett közelebb Junior. – Nem mehetsz el csak úgy!

\- Két nap, és visszatérek!

\- Két nap, és lehet, már késő lesz! Ismered a mondást, az idő pénz!

\- Junior! – avatkozott most már bele a vitába Amata is. – Nem vakációzni megy, az Isten szerelmére!

\- Akkor veled tartok! – jelentette ki Junior. – Ketten gyorsabban haladunk!

\- Felejtsd el! – ellenkezett Augusta. – Nem viszlek magammal!

\- Akkor te sem mész sehova!

\- Ne kísértsd a szerencséd, menedékszökevény!

\- Két élet forog kockán, Augusta! Az egyik neked fontos, a másik nekem!

\- Hé-hé, hátrább az agarakkal! – állt a megfeszült izmok közé Vulpes. – Hatos futár, a barátod, Raul vagy a mesterlövész sapkás nem tudná elvinni a kutyát?

\- Nem, Mr. Fox, nem tudja!

\- Főnök, hisz ismerem Marcust... Ha jól sejtem, oda kéne vinni Rexet, ahol ő van...

\- És tudod, hol van?

\- Miután összevesztek Tabithával, elmondta, hova készül...

\- És tényleg vállalnád, hogy elviszed Rexet?

\- Igen, főnök. Bár rühellem ezt a mókamestert, de láttam a szemében a félelmet.

\- Ó, Raul, te egy nagyon jó ember vagy... – Augusta annyira elérzékenyült, hogy még a ghoul nyakába is borult, igaz, az ölelést hátsószándék is vezérelte. Miután elég közel hajolt a füléhez, ezt súgta bele. – Nagyon ügyelj utad során, hogy ne kövessenek... Nem akarom a légiót elvezetni a szupermutánsokhoz.

\- Bízd rám főnök. Majd teszek egy enyhe kitérőt a Cazador fészek felé.

 

Azzal mikor elhúzódott Augustától, rákacsintott a lányra. Az bólintott, majd jött egy rövidke búcsú, amit követően úgy Raul, mint Rex a saját lábán indultak el Jacobstownba. Augusta megkérte Rault, hogy küldjön neki üzenetet, bármi fejlemény is van Rex ügyében. Az ezermester beleegyezett, és valóban három nap múltán, mikor végre a Mojave őrállomásra értek, egy futár érkezett a lányt keresve, aki üzenetet hozott Raultól. A férfi leírta, hogy a tervezettnél korábban értek helyszínre, mivel egy Cazador raj úgy megkergette midkettőjület, plusz a nyomukba szegődött frumantarii osztagot is, hogy Rex valahogy átvezette a ghoult a hegycsúcson, onnan pedig könnyű szerrel eltaláltak az eldugott kis városkába. Raul állította, hogy sikerült lehagyni az üldözőiket, és ezt Marcus is alátámasztotta. De erről kicsivel később Augusta is megbizonyosodott, amikor az éj leple alatt kiment elszívni egy cigit, megpillantotta Vulpest, amint az izomból lekever egy pofont egy nála olyan két-három évvel idősebb, kereskedő ruhát viselő férfinak, majd idegesen elzavarta. Augusta azért biztos ami biztos, még a férfi után ment, és a ruháira hivatkozva kereskedni akart vele, ám a férfi eredeti légiós modorban, erősen lekezelően beszélt a nővel, és persze nem árult semmit, és egy magában távozott az őrsről még abban az órában.

Ezt Amatától tudta meg, akit ráállított, amíg ő Vulpes mellett maradt, hogy a férfi még véletlenül se fogjon gyanút.

Az elkövetkező órákban ők is tovább indultak egy karavánnal, úticéljuk pedig nem más volt, mint a Betonpuszta!


	8. Ahogy a mondás tartja...

****Ércesen koppant a katonai csizma talpa a kőpadlón. Az Enklávé összetéveszthetetlen kivitelezésű és designnal bíró bázisán járunk.

A folyosón, amin a csizma tulajdonosa elhaladt több nehézpáncélba öltözött katona is volt. Mindannyian megálltak, és szalutáltak az elhaladó férfinak, amint az elhaladt mellettük.

Ez a férfi, aki bizony nem más volt, mint Autumn ezredes, egyenes irányban közelítette meg a folyosó legvégén árválkodó termet.

A terem előtt bár egyetlen őr sem állt, belül két Tesla páncélos harcos is állt, beljebb pedig a hideg vaságy körül még négy katona. Egy hetedik férfit álltak körül, aki az ágyon ült, és a földet bámulta.

Amint az ezredes belépett, a balján álló katonára nézett.

 

\- Mióta van magánál? – kérdezte.

\- Ahogy parancsolta, ezredes, öt órája el kezdtük az ébresztését. A harmadik órában felébredt, majd rá öt percre felült, körülnézett, és azóta is ebben a pozícióban tartózkodik.

\- Orvos látta?

\- Igen, uram. Megvizsgálták, az eredmények alapján teljesen egészséges, csak az altatók hatása látható még rajta.

\- Tehát magadnál vagy?! – fordult az ezredes az ágyon ülő őszes hajú férfi felé. – Helyes, barátom! Ha a kedves fiad időben visszahozza az én csavargó lányomat, szabadon engedlek. Ha viszont kudarcot vall, jaj annak a törzsi utánzat fiacskádnak!

 

A félig még mindig kába férfi felkapta fejét, és abban a pillanatban szemben találta magát az ezredes gőgös tekintetével. Nézésében a gőg mellett lenézés, és nem kevés gúny is látszott. A férfi barna szemeiben percekig tükröződött a zöld szempár, ami szigorúan nézett le rá.

Az ezredes végül levette szemét a helyenként még fekete tincseket is rejtő fejű férfiról, mire az felmordult, s alighogy a katona hátat fordított neki, egyből ökölbe szorította jobb kezét, s már ugrott is fel helyéről.

Az ezredes csupán egy gyenge lökést érzett a hátánál, majd ahogy hátrafordult, azt látta, amint két páncélos katonája nagy nehézségek közepette visszanyomják az ágyra a férfit, és bár azon csak egy egyszerű kezeslábas volt, mégis nehezen tudták lent tartani.

Az ezredes még utoljára rágrimászolt a felbőszített rabra, majd utána hátra tette két kezét, és kényelmesen kisétált a teremből.

Alighogy kilépett, egy tudósnőt pillantott meg közeledni. A nő fehér köpenye csak úgy lebegett, ahogy igyekezett. Kezében egy nagyobb aktaköteg volt, majd alighogy elért a folyosó végére, megállt, és kicsit ugyan zavarba jőve, de megszólította az ezredest.

 

\- Ezredes... – mondta bizonytalanul –, a lánya üzenetet küldött, egyenest a maga termináljára...

\- És ezt hogy-hogy tőled hallom? – kérdezte az ezredes.

\- Az üzenet nem volt titkosítva. Azt írja, hogy Raven Rockba utaznak. Ott akar találkozni magával és az embereivel.

\- Tud a cseréről, Smith Junior elmondta neki?

\- A levélből nem jön le. Csak annyi állt benne, hogy ott akar találkozni magával.

\- Legyen hát, ahogy Augusta kéri... Ha Raven Rock, hát legyen Raven Rock! Szólj a katonáknak, hogy készítsék elő a rabot, ő is velünk jön!

 

Azzal az ezredes megkerülte a tudósnőt, majd visszament a saját szobájába. Látni akarta, hogy pontosan mit írt neki a lánya.

Alig lépett be a metál szürke terembe, amikor a nyitott teraszajtón át meglátott egy hófehér Eyebotot lebegni. Első reakciója az volt, hogy egyből fegyvert ragadott, amit rászegezett a távol lebegő masinára, mire az harci zenét fújva fedezékbe vonult. Az ezredes haragja, ahogy jött, olyan hamar el is illant, s alig egy fél perccel később már vissza is csúsztatta lézerpisztolyát a tokjába, sőt még le is zárta azt, hogy az Eyebot lássa, nincs mitől tartson.

 

\- Eyebot Duraframe Subject: C – szólalt meg az ezredes. – Vagy mostanság, hogy hívnak, Renegát? Gyere elő, te áruló! A lányom életére, hogy nem lövök rád!

Az Eyebot, aki addig a fal mögött húzódott meg, megszüntette láthatatlansági álcáját, és mint egy riadt kutya, úgy somfordált elő.

Az ő élesített fegyver szenzorja sem volt piros, tehát feltételezhetően neki sem állt szándékában támadni.

Most, hogy több mint tíz év múltán, ismét szemtől szemben voltak egymással, az ezredesben rengeteg emlék tört felszínre. Újra látta maga előtt a feleségét, ismét végigszaladt belsejében az a megnyugtató boldogság, amit mindig érzett, amikor a gyönyörű asszony mellett lehetett.

Furcsa volt számára, hisz azt hitte, hogy gyűlölet lesz az első érzés, amit érezni fog, s nem szerelem, és főleg nem a folytonos bosszúságai alanyát nézve, az Eyebotot, amiről „béke időkben” úgy érezte, hogy elszakítja tőle a feleségét.

Most viszont ott voltak egymással szemben, és furcsa mód megint csak féltékeny volt rá...

 

\- Mit keresel itt, te páncélnak való alapanyag?

Az ezredes kérdésére a jámbor robot riadtan rázkódni kezdett, miközben vékony hangon sípolni kezdett, majd kis idő teltével gyorsan távolabb röppent a férfitól.

\- Ne játszd itt meg magad! – mordult fel Augustus, közben az oldalához nyúlt, hogy kikapcsolja a fegyvetokot. – Te csak egy mihaszna gép vagy! Talán programozott beléd néhány „gondolatot” az a szuka, de sosem fogod megérteni, hogy mi az az „érzés”! Mondd el végre, hogy miért jöttél, mert fogy a türelmem, és még a végén megszegem a szavam!

Renegát a fenyegetés ellenére sem ment közelebb a férfihoz, és olyannyira néma lett, hogy már az ezredesnek az a gondolata támadt, hogy talán lefagyott az az ócskavas.

A valóságban azonban a gép még ugyanhogy dolgozott. Az ezredes jobbján lévő terminált készült feltörni, s miután végzett a nem is olyan könnyű feladattal, egy üzenetet hagyott rajta, azt követően pedig álcázta magát, majd a rá vadászó lézernyalábok elől menekülve, eltünt az ezredes szeme elől.

A lövések hangjára több katona is berontott az irodába. Autumn páros lábbal rúgta ki a nem kívánt vendégeket, majd miután jó rendesen leordította a fejüket, becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és fújtatva leült a számítógépe elé.

Ekkor vette észre a Renegáttól származó üzenetet. A férfi egy: „hülye ócskavas” megjegyzés közben kinyitotta a levelet, ami az egykori neje írása mellett néhány fényképet is tartalmazott. Elaine megírta gyermeke apjának, hogy látta a lányukat a Mojave Előörsön. Megírta azt is, hogy fültanúja volt Augusta és Junior beszélgetésének, amiből kiderült, hogy Augustus küldte a pusztaság hősét Augustát felkutatni. De nem ez volt az elsődleges oka annak, hogy elküldte az eyebotot az üzenettel, hanem valami más. A négy fénykép közül az egyiken Junior és egy Testvériség Lovag verekedtek az őrs csehójában, a képen a háttérben be volt karikázva egy alak, egy rövid, sötétbarna hajú férfi, aki egy kék, menedékekben használatos kezeslábasban lévő, fekete hajú nő mellett állt. Azt a lányt ismerte, Amata, Junior barátnőjének aktája már nem egyszer megfordult a kezében, meg amúgy is látta a jelentésből, hogy elkísérte a fiút a küldetésre. De a férfit nem ismerte. Elaine azonban igen, és pontosan ez okból tette ki az eyebotot akkora veszélynek. Megírta Autumnnak, hogy a férfi neve Vulpes Inculta, Cézár Légiójának egyik legkegyetlenebb tagja. Autumnnak bár rémlett valahonnan a név, ám amikor a nő zárójelben megemlítette a férfi Betonpusztán ismert becenevét, a Veszett Rókát, Autumn arca elfehéredett.

Néhány percig némán ült a terminál előtt, amit követően lassacskán felállt, de olyan nehézkesen, mintha vagy tíz évvel idősebb lett volna. És valóban, az ezredes, aki huszonéveseket megszégyenító módon élt, most öregnek érezte magát. Mindkét lába reszketett, és alig bírt rajtuk megállni.

Elment a kijáratig, s miközben kinyílt előtte a fotocellás ajtó, Autumn ökölbe szorította a kezét, nyelt egyet, majd mély levegőt véve kilépett a folyosóra.

Emberei újból az általuk jól ismert, és bizony rettegett ezredest látták maguk előtt. A férfi a kijárat felé menetelt, nyomában két Tesla páncélos katonával.

A vertibirdök felszállópályája felé igyekeztek. Az egyik gép körül többen is legyeskedtek. Ehhez ment oda az ezredes is. Pont abban a percben ért oda a James-t kísérő csapat is.

Ahogy az őszhajú tudóst elvezették az ezredes előtt, a férfi mélyen belenézett az ezredes szemébe, s azután is hosszasan bámulta, hogy elhaladtak egymás mellett. Még akkor is csak a férfit nézte, miközben feltuszkolták a gépre. Autumn dühös lett, mérgét viszont a körülötte dolgozó emberein töltötte ki. Egyetlen ember sem úszta meg a fejmosást.

Öt perc múlva volt esedékes a felszállás, és valóban, miután eltelt az a bizonyos öt perc, a csapat már útra készen állt, avagy ült a vertibird fedélzetén.

Autumn és James egymással szemben ültek. Junior apjának arcán széles mosoly látszott.

 

\- Örülj csak, barátom – mosolygott vissza Autumn. – Hamarosan találkozhatsz a fiaddal.

A férfi nem válaszolt, csak mosolygott tovább.

\- Örülj csak, mert utoljára látod!

\- Azért vagy olyan ideges, ezredes?

\- Ha a lányomnak bármi baja esik, én kibelezlek...

\- Hisz a fiam mellett nem eshet baja. Vagy netán pont az a baj, hogy mellette van?

-...

\- Erre van egy mondás, ezredes. Még a régi világból maradt ránk: Alea iacta est!

 


	9. Kakaskodók

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior megtudja Augustáról az igazat, miközben a csapat tovább bővül!

****Augusta és Junior rögtönzött hadserege, ami a Mojave sivatag óta az ötből már hét tagúra nőtte ki magát, megállíthatatlanul menetelt a töredezett betonmaradványokon. Az őrsön csatlakozott hozzájuk egy Acél Testvériség Lovag, akit Junior még a Fellegvárból ismert meg. Találkozásuk örömében, no meg hevében egyből egymás torkának estek. Jól megverték egymást, majd miután már egyikük testén sem maradt pont, ami nem fájt, a régi idők kedvéért Junior odaült a földön lazító verekedőpartnere mellé, majd miután belekönyökölt annak vállába, felvonva a szemöldökét, ezt kérdezte a férfitól.

 

\- És, mondd csak, most már beléphetek a Citadellába?

\- Pozitív! – vigyorodott el a lovag. – De attól függetlenül nem tetszik ez nekem, ahogy te sem!

\- Kösz, Bael – veregette meg barátja vállát a Lyon`s Pride tiszteletbeli tagja. – Jó tudni, hogy azok után is, amit értetek tettem, neked változatlan irántam a bizalmatlanságod.

-  Mikor vágod már le ezt a borzalmas kotlófészket a fejedről?

\- Nincs nálad véletlenül egy kis zselé? Felturbózva máshogy áll. Csak tudod van egy rohadt ghoul haverja annak a bigének, ott – mutatott Augustára, aki nekik háttal állva szürcsölgetett egy pohár whisky-t. – Az a nyamvadt zombi kilopta a hátizsákomból a gélt, mielőtt elhúzott volna a picsába.

\- Téged ismerve biztosan nem fogtad magad vissza.

\- És egyébként hova tartassz?

\- Hogy-hogy nem mentél a ghoul után?

\- Jól tudod, hogy milyen vagyok. Ha egyszer felállítok egy sorrendet, akkor biztos ahhoz tartom magam. A zombi és én nem egy irányba tartottunk. Gondolom, ebből már le tudod vonni a megfelelő konzekvenciát! De hagyjuk ezt most, Bael! Ha jól sejtem a Fellegvárba tartasz? Nincs kedved velünk jönni?

\- Felőlem, csak előbb még meg kell beszéljem a társammal. Egy tudóst kísérek.

\- Tudom, Dr. Ronnint. Pont ő kért meg, hogy rögtönözzek itt egy kis előadást. Nem akart találkozni a ghoul „főnökével”.

\- Miért lep még meg mindig? Eddig vagy ötször kérte a segítségemet, és mindig angolosan távozott...

\- Akkor velünk tartasz?

\- Úgysincs jobb dolgom...

 

Junior felpattant a földről, majd miután lesöpörte magáról a port, kinyújtotta a kezét a férfi felé, az megcsóválta a fejét, de nem fogadta el a srác segítségét. Magától talpra állt, azt követően pedig jöhetett a kézszorításos hadművelet, miután Junior bemutatta a kis csapatnak.

Bael lovag tehát így került bele a csapatba. Ő azonban nem az egyetlen volt, aki időközben a társasághoz verbuválódott.

A Betonpusztán járva, északnak tartva, valahol a semmi kellős közepén, kiáltásokra kapták fel a fejüket. Butch Deloria lábát elhagyva rohant feléjük, nyomában egy csapat kiéhezett vadkutyával. Miután leszedték a támadóit, a mindig remek frizurájú fiatalember elsopánkodta társainak, hogy miután Amata és Junior eltüntek, ő egyedül indult felkutatni őket. Hetekig bojongott a Betonpusztán. Utánuk érdeklődött Rivetben és Megatonban is, ám sehol sem hallottak róluk. De ő nem adta fel a kutatást. Csakhogy egy napja egy tucat sugorpió támadt rá. Kilencet leszedett, ám egynek valahogy sikerült kiütnie a kezéből a fegyverét, egy kilenc milis pisztolyt, azóta pedig csak fut és fut, és már nagyon fáradt. Hogy a sugorpóik hogyan cserélődtek ki a kutyákkal, erre Butch nem tudott felelni, ahogy azt a rejtélyt sem tudta megmagyarázni, hogy a fent említett kilenc milist hogy-hogy egy mutány telep közelében találták meg később, és persze, hogy hol lehet annak a bizonyos kilenc darab sugorpiónak a holtteste. Butch szerint a mutányok hordták el őket...

Vulpes bár megjegyezte, hogy egy ilyen degenerálttal más körülmények között már réges régen végzett volna, dehát ő meg arra nem tudott választ adni, hogy miért követi még mindig a csapatot.

Furcsa mód ezt a kérdést Junior tette fel neki, és Augusta felelt a légiós helyett. Amata pedig egyáltalán nem értette, hogy miként cserélődtek fel pár napon belül a szerepek. Junior, aki eddig védte, most hajtotta volna el a férfit, míg Augusta meg újabban teljesen a róka pártját fogta.

Ezen elmélkedett, miközben a többiek között menetelt a Betonpuszta poros, enyhén radioktív levegőjét belélegezve.

Egy csendes, nyugodt pihenőhelyet találva Amata elvonult, könnyíteni magán. A romos épület tövében hamar el is végezte a dolgát, azonban, mivel menstruált, a vér szagára valahonnan előkerült egy yao guai. A hatalmas szörnyeteg nyálcsorgatva, és mellé erősen morogva közelített a megrettent lány felé. Amata lassú hátrálásba kezdett. Mivel nem volt nála fegyver, nem volt más választása.

Az ötlete bár talán be is jött volna, azonban nem számolt a sarkához kerülő faággal, amin nemes egyszerűséggel átesett.

Alighogy bekövetkezett ez a sajnálatos malőr, és a lány a földre került, a fenevad elüvöltötte magát, és már rohant is a lány felé. Egy adott pillanatban azonban váratlanul megtorpant, és kis idő múlva nyüszítve elszaladt.

Amatának nagyon rossz előérzete támadt. Egy olyan lény nem fut el akármitől, talán egy Halálkarom ólálkodik a közelben, gondolta, ám gondolataiból, és egyből a földről is, a következő másodpercben egy erős kéz rántotta fel. Amata hátán végigszaladt a hideg, ám egy pillanattal később már megnyugodva fellélegezhetett. Vulpes volt, aki a segítségére igyekezett. De mivel nála sem volt fegyver, így kérdéses, hogy mivel sikerült elűznie a yao guait.

Amata már előtte is sokat töprengett a férfin. Augusta mindennek elmondta, Junior nagyban féltette tőle, de őszintén megvallva Boone és Bael jóval ijesztőbbek voltak a „Veszett Rókánál”. Ez a mostani eset pedig csak még jobban alátámasztotta benne a feltevést, miszerint a férfi nem is olyan gonosz, mint amilyennek mondják.

Ahogy visszamentek a táborukhoz, legelőször Boone-t pillantották meg. A mesterlövész egy kiszáradt fa mellett állt, és Vulpest figyelte. A férfi magára hagyta Amatát, s alighogy eltávolodott a csapattól, Boone is megvált addigi helyétől. Elindult Vulpes felé, azonban Junior gyorsabb volt. Odalépett Craig mellé, s megragadva a komor férfi vállát, arrébb húzta.

 

\- Te is láttad, ugye? – kérdezte a férfitől. – Hogy miként zavarta el azt a yao guait!

\- Igen.

\- Szerinted sem tett semmi mást azon kívül, hogy nézte?

\- Valószínűleg rendelkezik a hátborzongató jelenlét képességgel, azzal bárki képes arra, hogy akár vérszomjas ragadozókat is elzavarjon az egyszerű ottlétével...

\- És szerinted egy ilyen alakot, akinek már a kisugárzása is elég ahhoz, hogy elzavarjon egy ragadozót, érdemes tovább is magunkkal engedni?

\- Junior – jelent meg a hátuknál Augusta –, az az alak most mentette meg a barátnődet.

\- Amata nem volt veszélyben, Boone-nal mindketten megcéloztuk azt a dögöt!

\- Ha te mondod... Mindenesetre az még mindig tény, hogy te engedted, hogy velünk jöjjön!

\- Úgy volt, hogy csak addig a pontig jön, amit a drága Ezredes kijelölt, de azóta a jóvoltodból már irányt változtattunk.

\- Törődj bele Junior, hogy Mr. Fox velünk jön, és vita lezárva!

\- És mégis miért véded most ennyire?

\- Amatának már mondtam az elején, hogy Mr. Fox okkal jött utánunk. Láthatod, hogy az idő engem igazolt. Ha érdekel ez a bizonyos ok, kérdezd őt magát!

 

Azzal Augusta sarkon fordult, és elment.

Pár perc múltán a kis csapat már újra úton volt Raven Rock felé, az esetről pedig pillanatnyilag mintha elfeledkeztek volna.

Junior azért nem tudta olyan könnyen feldolgozni az esetet, de mivel nem akart róla beszélni, ezért inkább leszakadt a csoporttól, majd letérve a főútról, símán csak a port rúgva menetelt az egykori település házainak romjai között.

Egy ideig némán baktatott, majd sóhajtott egyet, megállt, és balra nézve hátraszólt.

 

\- Akarsz valamit, vagy megszállotságod az emberek követése?

\- Hallottam, miről beszéltetek a mesterlövésszel és Augustával – lépett ki a romok közül Vulpes.

\- Akkor tudod a véleményem!

\- Miért lettél velem szemben ilyen ellenséges?

\- Mert úgy volt, hogy már mérföldekkel korábban elválnak útjaink!

\- Ideges vagy, izgulsz, de szerintem nem azért mert mellettetek maradtam. Valami más izgat.

\- Most csak az izgat, hogy tűnj el végre a közelemből! És meg ne lássalak még egyszer Amata közelében, mert hidd el, nem fogom elmondani Boone-nak, hogy kivel szív egy levegőt, mert nem fogsz! Előbb végzek veled!

\- Jellemző... Nem is ismersz, de véleményt formálsz rólam és a társaságról, aminek tagja vagyok.

\- A tettek után, ami a nevedhez fűzhetőek, nincs szándékomban jobban megismerni téged!

\- Nem akarlak megsérteni, de a mi környékünkön a te neved sem teljesen tiszta, Menedékszökevény. Elpusztítottad az Enklávé főhadiszállását, ahol nem csak katonák, de civilek is voltak. A halottak között van Caesar egyik legjobb embere is.

\- Úgy érted, kéme.

\- Az elődöm.

\- Remélem, én lőttem le!

\- Inkább ne fordíts magad ellen, mert később akár még a segítségemre is szorulhatsz!

\- Na, azt megnézném! – azzal felgyorsította lépteit, és magára hagyta a légiós rókát.

 

Útjuk további része már-már depressziós némaságban telt. Mindenki érezte a feszültséget, és senki sem akart beszélni róla.

A lányok egymás mellett meneteltek, míg a fiúk szétszóródva. Egyedül Boone és Bael lovag menetelt katonás magatartásban.

A két férfi amúgy tudta egymásról, hogy milyen szervezet tagjai, hiába voltak mindketten civilben, azonban az NCR mesterlövész sapka és a Testvériség dögcédula mindkettőjükön jól látható helyen volt.

Tudták, hogy sötétedés előtt már nem érik el úticéljukat, de nem akartak megállni. Vulpesnek mégis az volt az ötlete, hogy pihenjenek a találkozás előtt, hisz ki tudja, mivel fogadja majd őket az enklávé. Azt tudták jól, hogy biztos nem tárt karokkal.

Butch osztotta a véleményét, amúgy is hulla fáradt volt a végeláthatatlan meneteléstől, Junior viszont menni akart. Amata és a két katona nem foglaltak állást, míg Augusta, hozzászokva már a fárasztó gyalogláshoz, Junior pártját fogta.

Vulpes lassan érezte, hogy kezdi elveszteni a hidegvérét, de azért még mielőtt előtört volna belőle a légiós, nyelt egyet, ökölbeszorította a kezét, és Juniorhoz lépett.

Egy szó nélkül arrébb húzta a társaságtól, ügyelve arra, hogy olyan távol menjenek, ahol a párbeszédük kettejük között marad.

 

\- Figyelj rám, Junior! – kezdte a férfi, miközben homlokán csak úgy duzzadtak az erek. – Ha már ennyire ellent akarsz mondani nekem, legyen, de gondolkozz már egy csöppet azon, hogy mire készülsz! A csapat két tagja már alig áll a lábán. Butch nem leplezi, szóvá is tette, viszont láttad Amatát? Csak miattad hallgat, de már sántít. Heten vagyunk egy teljes sereg ellen. Hogy akarsz harcolni fáradt harcosokkal?

\- Na, akkor kezdjük az elején... A barátaim állni fogják a sarat. Ismerem őket már nagyon régről! Ha jól rémlik, megmondtam neked, hogy rá se merj nézni többé Amatára, de jó, mivel kell a létszám, ezt most az egyszer elnézem neked! Tehát az érdekel, hogy miért vagyok az ellen, hogy megálljunk? Hármat találhatsz, frumentarius!

\- Ó, tehát Augusta mesélt rólam...

\- Nem Augusta volt, de a lényeg, hogy igaza volt az illetőnek.

\- Akkor az a Bael nevezetű lovag lehetett. Ha Boone ismerné az igazságot, minden tiltás ellenére már rám lőtt volna.

Junior válaszként rámosolygott a férfira, bár az inkább volt grimasz.

\- Á, vagy inkább Augusta édesanyja lehetett! A kora ellenére még mindig gyönyörű asszony, nő és degenerált létére pedig elismerem, hogy van sütnivalója. Egy szó, mint száz, kinézem belőle, hogy tudomást szerzett a kilétemről.

\- Mi? – kerekedett el Junior szeme.

\- Te ostoba... – mosolygott Vulpes. – Tehát nem tudod, hogy ki a Hatos Futár?

\- Annyira meg sem lep... Augusta le sem tagadhatja, hogy Dr. Ronintól örökölte a haját.

\- Arcra viszont teljesen az apja... Nem döbbentett meg, amikor először megláttad?

\- Na, ne... – nyelt egy nagyot a Menedékszökevény. – Hisz ez teljességgel képtelenség! Előbb hiszem, hogy az Ezredes ismeri Augusta kilétét, és úgy döntött, hogy az anyja hibája miatt inkább a lányát bünteti.

\- Ja... a saját lányát... Az egész feltevés egy merő hülyeség!

\- Úgy ahogy mondod! Augusta nem lehet Autumn Ezredes lánya.

\- És megtudhatnám, hogy miért nem?

 

A határozott női hang hallatán mindkét férfi hátrafelé kapta a fejét. Augusta ölbetett kézzel nézett Juniorra, majd miután beleunt a két férfi nézésébe, eképp szólt hozzájuk:

 

\- Fiúk! – jelent meg hátuknál Augusta. – Mit szólnátok hozzá, ha demokratikus úton folytatnánk a főprobléma megoldását. Én azt mondom, szavazzunk! Lássuk, hányan mondják, hogy maradjunk, és pihenjünk, és hányan akarnak felkészülni kellőképpen a vertibirdök érkezésére!

 

A két férfi összenézett, majd Augustára pillantottak, aki már úton volt, vissza a csapathoz. Végül ők is odamentek, és miután Augusta közölte, hogy mi a helyzet, arra kérte a feleket, hogy a két opció hallatán mindenki nyújtsa fel a kezét, ez alapján eldöntve, hogy miképp döntött.

Amikor Junior elmondta a véleményét, majd felnyújtotta a kezét Augusta és Boone egyből felemelték a kezüket, ám a többieké lent maradt. Amata ekkor már nem bírta leplezni tovább fáradtságát, és miután összeszaladt Juniorral a tekintetük, gyorsan lesütötte a szemét.

Ekkor Butch szólalt meg.

 

\- Sajnálom – mondta –, de vesztettetek. Három a négy ellen.

\- Még nem dőlt el semmi – jegyezte meg Vulpes, majd miután ő is elmondta a véleményét, hogy miért lenne jobb maradni, felnyújtotta a kezét.

 

Butch erre pökhendin Junior szemébe nézett, és ő is felemelte a kezét. Amata még mindig a földet figyelve felsóhajtott, de már az ő keze is emelkedett.

 

\- Három:három – mondta Amata. – Nos, barátom – nézett Baelre –, te döntesz.

A férfi megvonta a vállát, majd egyszerűen faképnél hagyta a csapatot, és elvonult az egyik ház romjainak tövébe, könnyíteni magán.

 

Butch értetlenkedve kiáltott utána, Junior hiába intette csendre a fiút, míg Amata felsóhajtott, majd egy kiszáradt fa kidőlt törzsére ült.

Junior figyelte egy darabig a lányt, majd miközben úgy érezve, mintha valaki figyelné, tekintetét Vulpes felé emelte. Jól sejtette, a légiós valóban őt nézte. Végül aztán a százegyes menedék kalandor lelkű egykori lakója felnézett az egyre jobban sötétedő égre, majd így szólt.

 

\- Jó, legyen... Maradunk éjszakára!

\- Te már leszavaztál, ha jól emlékszem – csipkelődött Vulpes.

\- Igen, képzeld koma, én kezdtem a szavazást, úgy van! És ne akard, hogy mást is elkezdjek, mert bizony nem szívesen, de ha kell, szétlövöm a fejed!

\- Hé, Junior – állt a két férfi közé Augusta. – Hova lett a nagy vendégszereteted, ember?

\- Majd, ha találkoztok, kérdezd meg az apádtól!

 

Junior forrongott a dühtől, és egyre nehezebben tudott magán uralkodni. Amata erre felállt, és elszaladt. Egy kiszáradt tó partjáig rohant, ahol aztán annyira kifulladt, hogy már nem bírt tovább szaladni. Ott végül leült a repedezett földből kiálló sziklák egyikére, és ott csüngette tovább a fejét. Augusta jelent meg egyszercsak mellette.

 

\- Ne nézz rám olyan szemekkel – szólalt meg a futár –, kedves barátod akart utánad jönni, csak nem engedtem.  Ő most egy kicsit ideges.

\- Hatalmas a tét, és úgy érzem, hogy most csak lassítom.

\- Apám nem fog ártani az apjának. Ismerem az öregem.

\- Eh... Te tudsz az apjáról?

\- Jó, hogy tudok, Amata. Az Autumn név kötelez, amúgyis... a saját szememmel láttam, amikor a doktort kihozták apámmal együtt a Rotundából.

 

Amata kezére tette a kezét, majd közelebb hajolt a lány füléhez. Szinte súgva beszélgetett vele tovább, Amata pedig bizony a beszélgetést követően még fáradtabb lett, mint előtte. Még csak Junior közelébe sem ment, amikor végre visszamentek a táborba, ahol időközben teljesen berendezkedtek az esti táborozásra.

Junior, Bael és Boone őrködtek az éjjel, felváltva.

Az éjszaka hamar elrepült. Nem úgy Juniornak. A fiú bár csak néhány órát volt őrségben, egész éjszaka nem aludt. Árgus szemekkel figyelte a pokróc alatt szunnyadó Vulpest. A légiós hozzá hasonlóan végig éberen aludt.

A felkelő nap pedig már mind a hetüket talpon találta, úton Raven Rock felé.


	10. Raven Rock sírgödre fölött

A nap sugarai vakítóan telepedtek a Betonpuszta dombjai fölé. A sivatagos, halott táj jól visszaadta a hely posztapokaliptikus jellegét.  
A domb lábainál ott feküdt az Enklávé egykori bástyája és egyben főhadiszállása, ami egyben a megboldogult Eden elnök tartózkodási helye is volt, Raven Rock.  
A felrobbantott bázisból nem maradt más csak pár betondarab a földdel és kövekkel takart épület fölött szétszóródva.  
Hét ember alakja rajzolódott ki a domb tetején. Mindannyian a robbanás helyét figyelték. Amata Junior mellé lépett. A fiúra nézett, mire az, mintha megérezte volna, felé fordította a fejét. Erre a lány hirtelen más felé fordult.

\- Nem fogok bocsánatot kérni tőle – jegyezte meg a fiú. – Ő is hallgatott volna a világ végéig az apámról, ha a kedves ezredesnek nem tűnik fel a pici lánya eltünése.

Amata nyelt egyet, de nem felelt. Még élénken éltek elméjében Augusta szavai. Odébb ment a kis csoporttól, miközben csak azon járt az agya, hogy a nő vajon miért pont most, pontosan a harc előtt, mert abban biztos volt, hogy lesz harc, beszélt vele arról a bizonyos témáról.  
A hely közben olyan csendes, nyugodt volt. Ahogy körbenéztek, a porban nyoma sem volt vertibird-ök nyomainak.  
Talán tényleg korábban érkeztek az enklávénál? Mindegyikük agyában ugyanez a gondolat szaladt keresztül.  
Nem lehettek semmiben biztosak, csak azt érezték, hogy aznap minden megváltozik. A küldetésnek vége lesz, a végkifejletről pedig csak ők döntenek. És ez bizony nagyon idegesítette Juniort. Eddig a bosszú vezérelte, és bizony az sem zavarta volna, ha nem jön ki élve az egészből, de most teljesen más volt a tét, most túl kellett élnie, hisz csak úgy találkozhatott újra az apjával.  
Sasszemmel pásztázta a terepet. Hallott valamit, de nem tudta, hogy mit, és főleg nem azt, hogy merről is hallja voltaképpen.  
Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Vulpes honnan jött, mire a férfi felé nézett. A légiósnak is feltünt az ismeretlen hang, és ő is annak forrását kereste. Ahogy kék szemei megragadtak egy ponton, Junior kezébe vette plazmapuskáját, és azzal indult el abba az irányba, amerre Vulpes nézett. A hang arról közelítve tényleg egyre hangosabban hallatszott.  
A férfi lassan közelített az egy kupacba gurult hordók felé. Fegyverét a vállához emelte, mire egyszercsak egy eyebot antennái villantak ki a hordók közül. Junior gondolkodás nélkül felé lőtt.

\- Junior, várj! – hallatszott Augusta kiáltása, de szavai alátámasztása érdekében a férfi lába elé lőtt a pisztolyával.  
\- Csak egy pillanat! – kiáltott vissza Junior, újra becélozva az antennákat. – Még előbb leszedem ezt a kis kémecskét!  
\- Junior, ne bántsd! Az biztos nem az apámnak dolgozik!

Augusta kiáltását egy ismeretlen férfi felbukkanása kísérte, aki vakmerő módon egyenesen a hordók elé ugrott. Két kezét kitárva állta el Junior útját.  
A harmincöt-negyven év körüli, vékony testalkatú, vörös hajú, szemüveges férfiről messziről látszott, hogy bizony nem egy harcos típus. Most viszont meglepően bátran viselkedett.

\- Kérlek, ne lőjj! – lihegte fáradtan.  
\- Állj el az útból! – utasította Junior.  
\- Meglehet, hogy ez a model nem az eredeti, de ez is egy mementó a bátyámtól!  
\- Whitley? – hallatszott Augusta hangja. – Dr. Whitley?  
\- Ó... te jó ég... – habogta a férfi.  
\- Dr. Whitley! Te mentetted meg ED-E-t a beolvasztástól!  
\- ED-E... Tehát ED-E túlélte az utat? Odaért Navarróba?  
\- Primmnél sajnos leszedték, de szerencsére nehezen, de újra sikerült életet lehelljek belé.  
\- De te... hisz te az ezredes lánya vagy...  
\- Te pedig, ha nem tévedek, Samuel Whitley öccse. Sam az anyám, Dr. Ro...  
\- Lisa McGee – vágott a lány szavába Vulpes. – Dr. Lisa McGee lánya!  
\- Anyám és a bátyád kollégák voltak.  
\- És jóbarátok... – mosolyodott el a magas vörös, miközben még mindig a testével védte a hátánál lapuló eyebotot. – Ha megengedsz egy megjegyzést... Gyerekkoromban emlékszem, hogy egyszer találkoztam az anyáddal. Úgy tudom, hogy akkor már várandós volt veled. Nagyon hasonlítasz rá!  
\- Tőled hallom először... – pirult el kicsit a nő.  
\- Hé – vágott közbe Junior. – Majd miután végeztünk ebben a pöcegödörben tovább ismerkedhettek, de most légy szíves dokikám, menj arrébb, mert még le kell szedjek egy rohadt kémrobotot!  
\- ED-E nem kémkedik az enklávénak! Sőt, ha tudnák, hol vagyunk, engem agyon lőnének, őt meg vinnék páncélalapanyagnak.  
\- Tehát te is megszöktél? – tette csípőre a kezét Augusta.  
\- Nem hagyhattam, hogy az Ezredes tönkretegye a bátyám munkáját!  
\- Te, Augusta – húzta száját grimaszra Junior. – Ez a te öreged aztán még a sajátjait sem kíméli! Vajon téged atyai ölelés, vagy bitófa vár majd otthon?  
\- Junior, tedd már le azt a fegyvert! – szólt rá a fiúra Amata. – Az Ezredes bármelyik percben itt lehet!  
\- Elteszem én, csak előbb hadd szedjem le azt a röpködő kis szarjankót!  
\- Elég legyen!

Augusta odalépett a fiú mellé, majd dühösen kirántotta a fiú kezéből a puskát, azt követően pedig kezdetét vette egy három perces gyorstangó, amit a két fiatal adott elő a nem is annyira kiváncsi közönségnek.  
Közben Whitley fogta az eyebotot, és futni kezdett vele. Junior amint észrevette a meglépett tudóst, máris üldözőbe vette. Volt nála még bőven elég fegyver, amivel elintézhette az ED-E klónt.  
Egyre jobban közeledett felé, mikor egyszercsak megtorpant. A hegyek felől, amerre a férfi közeledett, egy vertibird került elő. A helikopter gyorsan közeledett, s alighogy lőtávon belül ért, tüzet nyitott a menekülő tudósra és eyebotjára.  
Szemből küldtek tüzet rájuk, aminek ereje percek alatt földre küldte a tudóst. Junior torkaszakadtából üvöltve ugrott menedékbe. A vertibird, amint földre küldte a tudóst, máris abba hagyta a tüzelést. A földön hasaló egykori menedéklakó fölé ereszkedett, majd mikor a fiú a nagy port kavaró gép felé nézett, egyszercsak meglátta az ezredest, amint az a nyitott ajtón keresztül őt nézte. Mellette ott ült az öregebbik James Smith is. Relatív sértetlen volt, ha nem számítjuk, hogy két keze hátra volt kötve, sőt még a száját is betömték egy ronggyal.

\- Itt az apád, fiú – kiáltott ki a gépből Autumn –, te tartottad magad a megállapodásunkhoz?  
\- Itt vagyok! – térdelt Augusta Junior mellé. – Legyünk túl ezen a nevetséges cserén, aztán menjünk innen!  
\- Akkor találkozzunk a megbeszélt helyen!

Az ezredes jelt adott az ajtó becsukására, majd a vertibird felemelkedett, ami után tovasuhant, egyenesen a bázis romjai felé.

\- Állj fel, és menj a bázisra – súgta bele a fiú fülébe Augusta.  
\- Csak utánad, Miss. Autumn.  
\- Előbb még megnézem Whitley-t.  
\- Áh, neki már vége...

De hiába Junior megjegyzése, a lány a tudóshoz szaladt. A férfi a földön feküdt, s bár vállából csorgott a vér, láthatóan nem kapott halálos sebet. A könnyei viszont így is patakokban záporoztak.

\- Dr. Whitley – szólt a férfihez a lány –, jó hírem van, csak súroltak a golyók. ED-E megmentett, barátom.  
\- Nem... Ez nem lehet... – szipogott a férfi, szemét le sem véve a füstölgő eyebotról, ami tőlük nem messze feküdt.  
\- Legyünk ezen túl, és együtt majd megnézzük!  
\- Nem... Neki már vége...  
\- Sajnálom, Dr. Whitley. Lehet, hogy sovány vigasz, de a prototípus még megvan. Egy Novac nevű település mellett van, egy Gibson nevű öregasszonynál. Gyerünk, Whitley, állj fel, és vonulj fedezékbe. Majd később megbeszéljük a részleteket!

Augusta felrántotta a szipogó tudóst a földről, majd Junior segítségével elvezették egy biztonságosabb, fedett helyre. Mikor magára hagyták a férfit, Augusta megkérte Juniort, hogy először menjenek vissza a magára hagyott eyebothoz. Ott egy pulzusgáránátot lökött a robotra, majd miután végignézte, ahogy a gránát felrobban, intett a fiúnak, hogy menjenek.

\- Ez mégis mire volt jó? – kérdezte Junior, miközben fél kézzel a lány karját fogta, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy az elszökik.  
\- Vulpes miatt, Junior. Nem szeretném, ha a felfordulás alatt valahogy megkaparintaná a robotot.  
\- Tehát szerinted sem lesz ez a „csere” zökkenőmentes?  
\- Szerinted Augustus Autumn egy szavahihető, megbízható ember?  
\- Most az apádról beszélsz...  
\- Tudod, hogy mondta el az igazságot anyáról?  
\- Miközben a szíjával fenekelt?  
\- Majdnem telitalálat, okoskám... Miután hazudtam neki, hogy segítsek egy ártatlanul halálra ítélt rabon, ő belökött egy még képzés alatt álló Halálkarom ketrecébe. Miközben én a hullámhosszat kerestem, amivel azt a dögöt irányítás alá vehetném, ő a ketrec tetején sétált nagy komótosan, és miközben elmesélte, hogy mennyire hasonlítok anyámra hazudozás terén, néha-néha rálőtt a dögre, hogy az idő előtt szét ne tépjen. De persze ez nem óvott meg a Halálkarom karmaitól. Mire nagy nehezen beállítottam a szerkezetet, és engedelmességre kényszerítettem a vadállatot, ő nemes egyszerűséggel porrá égette azt a lényt egy lézernyalábbal. Utána kijelentette, hogy nem mentem át a „vizsgán”, szóval büntetést érdemlek. Két napra magamra hagyott a ketrecben, és nem volt más ételem azon kívül, amit még annó a Halálkaromnak adtak. Tehát nekem ne mutasd be Augustus Autumn Ezredest!  
\- Akkor sem volt szép részedről, hogy hagytad apámat kómában tartattni!  
\- Ezt a témát, majd később még elővesszük...

Augusta talán ezt csak azért mondta, mert időközben megérkeztek, Junior viszont, mikor meglátta a társaik mögött leszállt vertibirdöt, ami előtt már ott állt két felfegyverkezett Pokoltűz páncélos alak, szinte elvesztette a józan eszét. Erősebben megszorította a lány karját, majd miután jóformán átvonszolta barátaik gyűrűjén, meglátta, amint az apja, szabaddá tett kezeit símogatva, kiszáll a helikopterből, majd mögötte megjelenik az ezredes, aki a férfit az utolsó lépcsőfoknál szó szerint lelökte. Csak a két nehézpáncélos harcos jóvoltából állt meg a saját lábán odalent.  
Ezt látva Junior is elvesztette a türelmét. Fogta Augustát, és tiszta erőből a helikopter felé lökte. A lány alig bírta megtartani az egyensúlyát.

\- Nesze, Ezredes úr, itt a királylány, kérem az apámat!  
Ordítására Autumn egy még tőle is szokatlanul jól sikerült grimasszal felelt, miközben két kezével a még mindig a harcosok által tartott férfira mutatott.

\- Ne várakoztassuk tovább a fiatalembert, vigyétek oda hozzá – parancsolta embereinek. – Hadd örüljön a család!  
\- Rohadj meg, te mocsok!  
\- Nincs mit, Junior! Gyere hát, lányom.  
\- Egy levélnek jobban örültem volna... – grimászolt apjára Augusta.  
\- Ó, ne izgulj, vár egy, az anyádtól!

Augusta erre aggódó arckifejezéssel Junior felé pillantott. Ismerte az apját. Kemény ember volt, de vele szemben eddig mindig őszinte. Nem tudta, milyen levélről beszél az apja, de érezte, hogy azt látnia kell. Ahhoz viszont vele kell tartania, neki viszont teljesen más tervei voltak.  
Augusta hiába nézett Junior felé, a fiú csak az apját figyelte, akit a két harcos két oldalt fogva vezetett a fiú felé.  
A férfi némán engedelmeskedett fogvatartóinak. Szemeivel viszont végig a terepet figyelte. Mindent felmért, s látva, hogy a közelükben csak két ellenség van, egy adott pillanatban öklével betörte a balján menetelő harcos orrát, miközben a jobb oldalit a földre rántotta, majd egy jobb horoggal hatástalanította.  
Abban a percben, hogy a harcosokat hatástalanította, Autumn a lánya keze után kapva, felrántotta a lányt a vertibirdre, majd a vasmadár emelkedni kezdett, két oldalán pedig ahogy emelkedett, kötélhágcsókat eresztettek le, amiken hamarjában nem kevesebb, mint egy fél tucat pokoltűz páncélos katona mászott le.

\- Mind a nyolc leszállt! – kiáltotta el magát Junior apja. – Plazmafegyvereik vannak, de ahogy láttam, a nyakuknál a páncél és a sisak illeszkedése nem a legjobb!  
\- Kösz, apa! – kiáltotta vissza Junior, aki felé a férfi csak akkor pillantott, ő ugyanis addig a tőlük balra ácsorgó kis csapatot méregette.

Junior felvillanyozódott, látván, hogy az apja sértetlenül előkerült. Valami belül mégis megkongatta benne a vészharangokat, a fiú viszont ezt a harcosok jelenlétére fogta.  
Az öt harcos a saját maga harcmodorában közben felkészült az ütközetre. Éppen csak Butch kapott Amata válla után, mikor a lány egy tárat az egyik harcos pokoltűz páncéljára pazarolva elment mellette.

\- Amata – szólalt meg, kezét a lány vállára téve. – Itt valami nem stimmel.  
\- Ne törődj a megérzéseiddel, Butch – mondta a fiúnak, miközben újratöltötte a tíz milis autómatáját.  
\- Dehát a doktor...  
\- Ne állj az útjába, és nem lesz baj!  
\- De, Amata...  
\- Beszélgetni majd később is ráérünk!

Az egész kanyon megtelt fegyvereik ropogásával, s csatakiáltásaikkal. Az egész ütközet nem tartott félórát, s ahogy arra mindenki számított, Junior és a többiek legyőzték az enklávé katonáit.  
A delelőre hágó nap az ifjú harcost már egy domboldalon ülve találta. A fiú győzelmük ellenére lábait átölelve, fejét az ölébe hajtva ült.

\- Junior... – hallatszott Amata hangja, majd a lány árnyéka a fiúra esett.  
\- Menj el... – válaszolt Junior, de hangja mintha víz alól hallatszott volna.  
\- Te... Junior, te...  
\- Igen, Amata... Képzeld el, Amata, hogy még én, James Smith Junior is sírok néha!

A fiú felemelte fejét, s ahogy arcát Amata felé fordította, két vörösre sírt szeme láthatóvá vált.  
Amatának is könnyek szöktek a szemébe. Érezte, hogy nem bír tovább maradni. Kitörölte szemeiből a könnyeket, majd futásnak eredt. Csak annyit tudott mondani: „Sajnálom”.  
Junior kitörölte szeméből a könnyeket, majd visszaeresztette fejét a lábai közé. Néhány perc elteltével valaki a hátához lépett, s bármi figyelmeztetés nélkül odahajolt a fiú fölé, és zselés kezeivel kakastaréj frizurává formázta a fiú elnyúlt hajszálait.  
Junior felordított, majd talpra ugorva egyszercsak Vulpesszel találta magát szemben.

\- Te rohadék... – dadogta a fiú, még mindig síráshoz közeli hangon.  
\- Embereld meg magad egy kicsit! – válaszolt a férfi. – Kezdesz már hasonlítani arra, aki voltál. Ha leborotválod a borostád már tényleg nem fogsz hasonlítani rá!  
\- Tudod mit, cseszd meg... Dögölj meg! Dögöljön meg ő is, dögöljön meg az a mocsok Ezredes meg az a hülye lánya is! Dögöljetek meg mindannyian!

A fiú most, hogy kiordította magából a bánatát, elindult a lelőtt eyebot irányába. Amata utána szaladt, azonban Butch még elkapta az előtt, hogy utolérte volna a fiút.

\- Hagyd... Engedj neki időt...  
\- De...  
\- Most időre van szüksége.  
\- De hisz én is hibás vagyok mindazért, ami történt...  
\- Jól döntöttél, Amata. Ez volt a helyes döntés. Mégha meg is orrol rád... mégha meg is orrol ránk...

Amata viszont nagyon rosszul érezte magát. Könnyes szemekkel nézett az egyre csak távolodó fiú felé, akinek alakját lassan teljesen elnyelte a horizont.


	11. Bomladozó rózsák

****A messziből csak délibábnak tűnő harci páncélos férfi alakja már egy ideje mozdulatlanul állt a rekkenő hőségben. Lehorgasztott fejjel állt egy eyebot pulzusgránáttal hatástalanított váza fölött.

Szemeit az enklávé felderítőn tartotta, ám gondolataiban újra és újra átélte az alig félórája átélteket.

A kicsit zötyögős kezdet után minden olyan jó irányba haladt. A harcosokat sorra hatástalanították, az apja mellette volt, és sem neki, sem senki másnak nem esett baja.

Aztán jött a szörnyű fordulat... Meglátta, ahogy a doktor háta mögött felegyenesedik az egyik hatástalanítottnak hitt katona, és megjelenik a kezében egy harci kés. Amint ezt meglátta, Junior máris futásnak eredt, hogy segítsen az apján. Boldogságának mámorában fel sem tünt neki, hogy az apja jobb keze, melyen Junior egy Pib-Boyt látott, ökölbe szorul. Ám a valóságban nem Pib-Boy volt rajta, hanem egy ballisztikus ököl.

Junior izgatottan szaladt a férfi felé, aki csak a szeme sarkából nézett a srác felé. Közben észrevette a rátámadó katonát is. Fegyvertelen kezével elkapta a katona kezében a lesújtó kést, s miután fél kézzel kicsavarta belőle, hasba rúgta, majd örömittas fia felé fordult. Junior egy nagy ölelésre készült, apja felfegyverkezett keze viszont még mindig ökölbe volt szorulva, sőt még az ujjait is megropogtatta, a fiú közeledését figyelve. Mikor már mondhatni, hogy a fiú majdnem elérte apját, az jobb öklével a srác felé ütött, s éppen csak az mentette meg az ütéstől, hogy valaki még idejében ráugrott Juniorra, és oldalt elkapva, a földre rántotta.

 

\- Világosítsd már fel – szólalt meg az őszhajú fickó, szavait a Juniorról lekászálódó Vulpesnek intézve –, hogy nem vagyok az apja!

 

Junior szívébe tőrként hatoltak a szavak. A szavak, melyek egy, az apjától teljesen eltérő hangú férfitől jöttek. És ekkor eszébe jutottak a férfi szájából a legelső találkozásukkor kiejtett szavak. Azok is ugyanazon a hangon ejtődtek ki. Hogy nem vette észre, hogy nem tünt fel neki a különbség? Ennyire hinni akart az álmában, ennyire akart hinni az ezredes szavában? Hisz Augusta is megmondta... A tulajdon apját hazugnak nevezte. És lám, igaza volt!

Sorra ugrottak be neki ezután Augusta szavai. Amikor idősebb James Smithről beszélt, egyszer sem beszélt róla élő emberként.

Lassan-lassan összeállt előtte a kép. Lassan felfogta, hogy mire ment ki a játék. Az ezredes szép kis komédiát rendezett. Jól tudta, hogy hol van a lánya, jól tudta, hogy kikkel lépett kapcsolatba, jól tudta, hogy miként vezesse a légiót a Betonpusztára! És ki vezette bárány módjára a farkast a nyájhoz? Ki más, ha nem ő, ifjabb James Smith!

Ezek a gondolatok kísértették Juniort, miközben az eyebot „teteme” fölött állt.

Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ennyire naivan viselkedett, hogy ennyire becsapták, hogy hagyta magát becsapni.

A fiú maga elé meredve szipogott. Azonban keserves állapota ellenére is észre vette a felé közeledő lépteket. Reflexszerűen a puskája után nyúlt, de abban a pillanatban már meg is hallotta Dr. Whitley hangját.

 

\- Csak én vagyok az! – kiáltott a férfi.

\- Á, Dr. Whitley... Jó látni, hogy nem esett bántódásod...

\- Miss Autumn?

\- Elment... Elment az apjával. Befejezte a küldetését, hát távozott! Bár itt lett volna Liberty Prime. Ő aztán elintézte volna a keleti problémát... Hmph... Úgy bizony, lerendezte volna a teljes keleti problémát. Kezdve azzal a sunyi rókával!

\- Láthatóan nem úgy alakultak a dolgok, ahogy azt tervezted...

\- Jól meg volt ez az egész szarság rendezve. Úgy rángattak az orromnál fogva, ahogy akartak...

\- Sajnálom...

\- Én is. Főleg azt, hogy nem lőttem szét azt a rohadt bázist még abban a percben, hogy bevittek oda. Lehet, hogy beledöglöttem volna, de legalább mosollyal az arcomon haltam volna meg!

\- Nem tudom, mi történt veled, de bármi is, még életben vagy. Bármikor újrakezdheted. Ha akarod, csak a bosszúnak élsz, ha akarod, elfelejted, ami itt történt, és tovább lépsz.

\- Férfi nem sír ok nélkül. Ha jól értettem, te az eyebotot a bátyád emlékére próbáltad megmenteni. Az Autumn família viszont teljesen megsemmisítette a testvéred munkáját. Engem is ugyanúgy felhasználtak, kihasználtak, és ugyanúgy maradt egy test, egy arc utána, ami végig kísérteni fog. Annyi, hogy az én szellemem ott van, nézd! – azzal a Vulpes mellett álló, és vele beszélgető férfira mutatott.

\- Hm... Szellemekről beszélsz? Elméletileg rám is vár egy valamerre. Bár emlékeznék arra, hogy milyen települést mondott az a nő, vagy annak a másik nőnek a nevére, akit említett...

\- Szellemet akarsz vadászni?

\- Ha tényleg létezik, meg kell találnom. Nem csak a bátyám életének volt az értelme, de az enyém is.

\- Megbízol Autumn szavában? Mert az a ribanc az Ezredes lánya.

\- Tudom, ki volt az a nő, de én sosem nevezném ribancnak. Bár sok emberrel volt dolgom, de Augusta Autumn mindig is tisztességes nő volt, és hiszem, hogy mái napig az!

\- Pulzusgránátot dobott erre, itt előttünk. Tisztességesen hazavágta, az az egy már biztos.

\- Régen, még gyerekkoromban találkoztam egyszer az anyjával. Ő egy fantasztikus asszony volt. Tudom, hogy nem csak külsőleg hasonlít rá. Ugyanazt a tüzet láttam az ő szemében is. Lehet, hogy az apja nevelte, de gyakran láttam őt Raven Rockban, majd később az Adam katonai bázison. Lázadó volt világéletében. Gyakran ott, az udvar közepén vitatkozott az apjával, ha nem tetszett neki valami, és sosem adta fel, tehetett az ezredes akármit.

\- Az optimizmus jó dolog. Jó, legyen... Novac a település neve, amit keresned kell, és Gibson az asszonyé, akinél az eyebotod elméletileg van. Én nem láttam, de Boone elméletileg igen. Ő Novacból jött, és szerintem lassan indul is vissza. Ha vele tartassz, nem eshet bajod. Csak arra ügyelj, hogy ne mondj semmit ED-E-ről, főleg nem az előtt az ember előtt – mutatott Vulpesre.

\- Köszönöm, barátom...

\- Nincs mit. És kösz a beszélgetést.

 

Junior búcsúképp kinyújtotta kezét a férfi felé, majd miután megszorították egymás kezét, Dr. Whitley elindult a csapat felé, hogy váltson pár szót Boone-nal. A mesterlövész, úgy ahogy szokta, szűkszavúan, belement, hogy Whitley elkísérje Novacba.

Boone és Whitley még a következő órában elindultak messzi úticéljuk felé. Vulpes is velük szeretett volna menni, ám az enklávé fogságból kimentett barátja előbb még beszélni szeretett volna Juniorral, aki viszont mikor ezt észrevette, félrevonult Bael lovaggal, hogy négyszemközt váltsanak pár szót. Valóban ez csak egy csel volt arra, hogy a mesterlövész és a tudós elég messze kerüljenek tőlük ahhoz, hogy Vulpes és őszhajú barátja, akiről kiderült, hogy nem is olyan ősz, miután Vulpes leporolta a fejéről a lisztszerű anyagot, amit a férfi fejére szórtak, hogy ősznek tűnjön, a nyomukat veszítsék.

Junior végül, nagy nehezen, csak magára maradt, s ekkor a rejtélyes férfi végre szembe kerülhetett vele.

 

\- Ave, James – köszönt neki a férfi.

\- Maradjunk a Juniornál, amúgy meg ave neked is... Miről szeretnél velem beszélni? Mert, ahogy a kedves barátodat, Foxot, bár most már nevezhetjük nevén, Vulpes Incultát, úgy más légióst sem csípek egyáltalán.

\- A nevem Lucius, és csak szerettem volna megköszönni, hogy segítettél.

\- Ahogy én láttam, ment ez volna neked egyedül is. Ahogy röptetted azokat a szervópáncélos fiúkat... megvallom, régi holokazettákon sem láttam hasonlót!

\- Vulpes is mesélte, de az Ezredestől is tudom, hogy csalinak kellettem.

\- Ja, az Enklávé mocskos játékához. Bár szerintem a nagy Caesar biztos örülni fog a sok információ morzsának, amit összecsipegettetek...

\- Engem az is meglep, hogy dicsőséges urunk...

\- No-no! Urad! Mert bizony Cézár az én szememben csak egy véres kezű zsarnok!

\- Mint mondtam – nyelt egyet Lucius, miközben az erek egy pillanatra erősen megfeszültek homlokán –, engem már eleve az is meglep, hogy Caesar a segítségemre küldte Vulpest, no meg felkérte a hatos futárt is...

\- No, még a végén kiderül, hogy nem egyedül vagyok erre a véleményemmel, hogy Augusta egy álszent szuka.

\- A hatos futár egy degenerált, és ezen a tényen csak tetéz, hogy nő!

\- Azért én nem mondanám degeneráltnak.

\- Pedig az, akárcsak a többi hitetlen, aki ellenszegül Caesar akaratának.

\- Szuper, akkor én is az vagyok?

\- Véres kezű zsarnoknak mondtad uramat, amiben azért van igazság, viszont a légiót, a saját véleményed szerint lenézed!

\- Figyelj, nem tudom, felétek mi a normális, de felénk nem szoktak tizenéves gyerekeket keresztrefeszíteni, kisfiúk kezébe éles fegyvert adni, nőket rabigába hajtani, és egyébként kutyákat sem nyúzunk meg, hogy a fejüket sisaknak használjuk! Hogy lenézem-e a légiót? Inkább undorodom tőletek!

 

Ekkor, mint aki fültanúja volt a teljes beszélgetésnek, és most az egykori menedéklakó társa segítséségre siet, úgy tünt fel Amata. Igaz, nem hallotta egyáltalán, hogy miről beszélgetett a két férfi egymás közt, de sürgősen beszélni akart a barátjával, mivel olyan információról szerzett tudomást, amit úgy érzett, hogy Juniornak is meg kell tudnia.

 

\- Junior! – kiáltotta. – Ó, bocsánat... Nem akarok zavarni, akár vissza is jöhetek majd később...

\- Nem, Amata, mi már Luciusszal befejeztük a beszélgetésünket.

\- Á, tehát Lucius... Ó, de akkor mondjam a lényeget! Junior, most kaptam egy üzenetet a Pib-Boyomra. Augusta küldte. Azt írta, hogy próbálta neked is elküldeni, de valamiért nem ment át...

 

Szavai hallatán mind a hárman a fiú kezén lévő szerkezetre pillantottak. A reggel még zölden világító ketyere most teljesen el volt sötétedve.

 

\- Mit üzent Augusta? – kérdezte Junior ridegen, bár őt is meglepte, hogy le sem kurvázta.

 

Amata Luciusra nézett, de ahelyett, hogy felelt volna, odalépett gyerekkori barátjához, és a szeme elé tartotta a karját, hogy a fiú elolvashassa az üzenetet.

 

\- Ez megőrült! – kiáltotta el magát Junior, és már indult is volna, ha Amata nem kap a válla után, és nem szorítja meg a ruháját.

\- Hé, hova olyan gyorsan? – kérdezte a lány.

\- Ez a nő most vagy hülyébb az átlagnál, vagy akkora mázliban bízik, mint amekkora az apjának van!

\- De nem mehetsz el csak így! Nézz körül!

\- Igen? És mit kezdjek itt? Láthatóan már semmi nincs, amiért maradnom kellene!

\- De megint úgy ugrálsz, ahogy ő fütyül!

\- Igen, de most Acél Testvériség területre készül!

 

Azzal ott hagyta a lányt, aki legszívesebben futott volna utána, ám ott maradt volna Butch, akit úgy érzett, hogy jobb lesz nem magára hagyni, főleg nem a légiósok közelségében.

Butch persze játszotta a bandafőnököt, ott áradozott Vulpesnek a menedékben megszerzett hírnevéről, sőt még Amatával is lekezelően beszélt, mikor az szólt neki, hogy menjenek, ám amikor a lány leintette, majd elindult Junior után, Vulpes pedig odabökött Butchnak, hogy nézze már, elmegy a csaj, az Alagútkígyók szépfiúja vékony hangon kiáltva rohant barátnője után.

Vulpes legszívesebben követte volna őket, ám Luciusnak bőven elege lett a Betonpusztából, és mivel ő volt rangban magasabb fokon, Vulpesnek el kellett fogadnia a férfi döntését, amikor az kijelentette, hogy visszamennek a Fortification Hill erődbe. Nem kevés gyalogolnivaló állt előttük, dehát ők már hozzászoktak a napokon át tartó meneteléshez is.

Mindeközben Junior összefutott egy kereskedő karavánnal, amivel aztán könnyűszerrel eljutott a célállomásához.

A Jefferson emlékműnél, mint mindig, most is komolyan folyt a munka. A tisztított vizet óriási hordókba téve küldték szét a Betonpuszta minden nagyobb településére, onnan pedig bárki hozzájuthatott ingyen. Úgy ahogy arról James, no meg a felesége annak idején álmodott.

Azért persze nem volt minden ennyire idilli a Betonpusztán, de legalább már nem csak egyedül a félelem és a halál uralkodott a környéken. Volt már valamiféle, kis rejtett reménysugár is, hogy egyszer majd, valamikor a világ megint a régi lesz.

Junior izgatottan rohant be az emlékműbe, meg sem állva az Acél Testvériség által létesített megfigyelő szobáig, ahol a víztisztító környékét figyelték kamerákkal.

Közelstávol minden nyugodtnak, békésnek tünt. Nem látszott enklávé tevékenység. Ahogy a monitorokat figyelte, meglátott azonban egy mozgó árnyat a Pinkerton rejtekhelyéhez vezető úton. Rá sem közelített, hogy megtudja, mit lát, helyette, rohanva indult a helyszín felé.

A kiszáradt fák lábaihoz ültetett apró facsemeték közt aztán megpillantotta Augusta világos barna haját. A lány a fák közt guggolt, és csodálattal nézegette a pár hónapja elültetett csemetéket, amik közül olyan jó hetvenöt százalékban megfokadtak az erősebbjei.

 

\- Hihetetlen... – mondta a lány, ámulattal a hangjában. – Ha belegondolunk, még odébb, ahol a tiszta víz a folyóba ömlik, ott megértem, hogy életben voltak képesek maradni, de hogy még itt is győzzön az élet...

\- Ha minden igaz, hamarosan felszáll a Betonpusztát ölelő gyilkos szürkeség, és helyébe, Harold segítségével újra a tarka élet fog jönni.

\- Harold? Gondolom, nem a Raven Rocki tudósra gondolsz, aki segített a FEV vírust kifejleszteni? Ó, vagy ott van esetleg a Mojave Express egyik futára. Bár az akkora egy tevetank, fogpiszkának használná ezeket a fákat, vagy velük törölné ki a seggét...

\- Nem, nem róluk beszélek. Harold egy barátom. Nem tudom, hogyan, de van tehetsége a pusztaság mélyén oázist fakasztani. De, Augusta, mit keresel te itt, és hogy jutottál be anélkül, hogy észrevettek volna?

\- Mit gondolsz, ki állta volna az utamat?

Junior ekkor kicsit eltátotta a száját, majd alig pár másodperc múltán sarkon fordult, és már készült volna indulni, azonban Augusta a karja után kapott.

 

\- Mi ütött beléd, mégis hova mész?

Erre Junior előkapta oldaláról a lézerpisztolyát, amit a lány arcába nyomott.

\- Hármat találhatsz, enklávés kisasszony!

\- Mi? – nyíltak nagyra Augusta szemei, majd egyszercsak hahotázásban tört ki. – Higgadj le, Betonpuszta hőse, nem hoztam magammal apám csatlósait! Máskülönben meg gondolkodj már egy kicsit, az Acél Testvériség harcosokat nem zavarja, ha civilek a víztisztító körül ólálkodnak! A lényeg, hogy meg kell velük tartani a tisztes távolságot!

\- Nem bízok benned!

\- Pff... Mintha csak a jó öreg Ezredest hallanám. – Ekkor a lány megköszörülte a torkát, ezt követően pedig kicsit vastagabb hangon kezdett beszélni. – Ne menj annak a hentesnek a közelébe, Augusta, mert annyit se bízok benne, mint amennyit benned vagy anyádban!

\- Ettől sem fektetek beléd több bizalmat!

\- Nem is kell! Csak azt áruld el, hogy milyen arányban győztetek? Mert az Ezredest akkor sikerült lerázni, amikor visszahoztak a bázisra nyolc holttestet. Nyugtass meg, hogy egyik sem volt közülük Boone!

\- Boone... Ő ha jól rémlik, visszament a sivatagba, és vitte magával a doktorodat.

\- Whitley-t?

\- Ha ez volt a neve...

\- Tehát Inculta is túlélte... Hm... Ebből még lehetnek bajok... O-ó... Junior... Úgy hiszem, hogy megtudtad az igazságot...

\- Igen, drága, legutolsónak én is megtudtam.

\- Nagyon sajnálom, Junior, de nem mondhattam el...

\- És mégis miért nem?! Megmondom én! Kellett egy balek, aki idecipeli neked meg a drága Ezredesednek Vulpes Incultát meg a Szoknyásokat! Three Dog meg majd mindenről nagy röhögve beszámol... hogy milyen tündérmesékben él a puszta hőse... Azt hitte, hogy négy évnyi kóma után csak úgy felébredhet egy sugárfertőzött ember...

\- Sajnálom, Junior, de nem volt választásom – sütötte le a szemét Augusta. – Tudtam jól, hogy édesapád halott, de nem szólhattam róla. Mielőtt rám akadtatok volna a barátnőddel, azelőtt nem sokkal felkeresett Gabban, Cézár egy másik légiósa. Olyasmi, mint Vulpes. Követelte, hogy menjek az erődbe, s mikor én le akartam koptatni azzal, hogy a kutyám haldoklik, és most ő számomra a legelső, annyit válaszolt, hogy válasszak bölcsen, mert Cézár mellett pillanatnyilag nincs senki, aki megakadályozná, hogy uruk vérdíjat tűzzön a fejemre. Elhiheted, hogy mély dilemmába estem, mert már előtte egyszer játszottam a légió türelmével, és bizony négy-öt magasan képzett bérgyilkost nem könnyű egyszerre hatástalanítani. Aztán, mikor elmentünk végül az erődbe, és Cézár elmondta, hogy az őrei parancsnokát elrabolta az Enklávé, hát hidd el, végig szaladt hátamon a hideg... Főleg, mert tudta, jól tudta a vén ember, hogy Augustus Autumn lánya vagyok.

\- Akkor mégis nem lett volna egyszerűbb számára, ha elrabol téged, és egy cserét beszél meg az apáddal?

\- Tudtam, hogy ez a terve, ezért csaptalak be... Ezért nem mondtam semmit, mikor Amatának a fülem hallatára azt mondtad, hogy apádért teszed, amit teszel. Láttam apádról egy képet a huszonegyes menedék egyik szobájában, és bizony le kellett ülnöm. Le kellett, mert hirtelen azt hittem, hogy Luciust látom...

\- És mi volt apád terve egyáltalán?

\- Kivívta Cézár haragját. Az Enklávé minden titkos megfigyelőpontján, ami csak a Mojave területén megtalálható, rajtaütöttek a légiósok. Az utánam küldött vertibirdöt tankolás közben szintúgy megtámadták. Énmagam találtam rá a kiégett vázra, és az agyonvert holttestekre, csak épp nem tudtam, hogy mi folyik a háttérben. Arról csak nagyjából akkor lett fogalmam, amikor Gabban elmondta, hogy járuljak Cézár színe elé, különben levadásztat. Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben, és hogy bármi is történt, azért apám a felelős! Junior, még valami: melegen ajánlom, hogy életedben soha többé ne menj légió uralta területre, mert ezeknek elefántokat megszégyenítő emlékezőtehetsége van, és bizony, ha Lucius elmondja, hogy egy mesmetron volt az, amivel hatástalanították, annak senki, főleg Cézár nem fog örülni!

\- Nekem jóval szívósabbnak tűnik annál, minthogy egy mesmetron elkábítsa.

\- A te józan eszedet sem vette el, de legyengített. Abban a pillanatban, hogy magadra lőttél, képtelen lettél volna megküzdeni két szervópáncélos katonával, igazam van? És tegyük hozzá, hogy téged nem meglepetésként ért a lövés.

 

A férfi mély lélegzetet vett, majd megvonta a vállát. Nem volt az az ijedős fajta, meg amúgy sem zavarta, ha vérdíjat tűznek ki a fejére. Akkor meg főleg, hogy nem érdekelte. Valami más izgatta akkor.

A fák felé tekintett, s miután vagy kétszer átfürkészte tekintetével a területet, a lányra nézett:

 

\- Augusta...

\- Azért hívtalak ide, Junior, mert azok után amit tettem, úgy hiszem, hogy megérdemled, hogy tudd, hova temették az apádat.

 

Felállt, majd Junior mellé lépve elindult a parton dél felé. Maguk mögött hagyták a fás részt, majd a lezúduló vízpárában beljebb mentek a csövek közt. A csövek közt, a csupasz földön egy rózsabokor bontogatta szirmait a vízpárás levegőben. Sehol máshol nem nyílt virág a Betonpuszta azon részén a szabadban. Junior szíve egyre hevesebben vert, s ahogy a bokorhoz ért, leguggolt, s miközben a földre helyezte ujjait, könnyek buggyantak ki a szeméből. Augustának nem kellett elárulnia, hol nyugszik a fiú apja, Junior mégis jól tudta. Tudta, hogy egyetlen ember szíve jóságából nyílhat csak a radiaktív szennyel körbevett világban virág. Egyetlen egy helyen...

 

**Vége**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt a vége, fuss el véle... Azonban van egy rossz hírem... a történet folytatódik a széria befejező részével, aminek címe: Érdekek mindenáron.


End file.
